Love and war
by imaginlover
Summary: Finally completed! Mishouri Kamira is just your typical Japanese hottie; she goes to school, attracts boys, and makes girls jealous. Until she somehow gets into the school where Kurama goes to. Then, it all turns upside down and inside out. KuramaxOC.
1. New school

First fanfic! AHHHHHHHHHHHh!

Mishouri: Imagine a pretty girl with long black hair, a white headband, purple eyes, wearing a school uniform, taller then most girls, shorter than really tall boys, really good at kungfu and with an attitude.

Note:I will be changing some of the facts, cause I just squeezed everyone in the same class!^_^ And also, Mishouri's school burned down a few days ago.T_T It's just one of the reasons that Mishouri fell in lurv with… Anyway, this chap will be short…

Chapter one : New school.

Mishouri walked into the classroom.

It was nice and bright, with lots of guys drooling at her and lots of girls glaring at her. The teacher was smiling at her, and she took a deep breath and sat down next to some redhead.

She had to admit that he was hot. It was just one of those things that caught her attention. The teacher had already told her that his name was Suichi Min-something. She was bad with names.

She felt weird. Like there was some sort of energy floating around in the classroom.

Maybe it was just her imagination.

It was just unfortunate and fortunate in a way that it wasn't.


	2. The plan

Thanks for the review! I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a long time, but Chinese school is VERY busy!

Enjoy the chapter!

P.S: What kind of shoes do Hiei wear? I kinda forgot…-_-

Chapter Two: The plan

It was lunchtime, and Mishouri was still getting that weird feeling that there was energy floating around the classroom. She tried to feel it better. Hm… four individuals. She didn't know how she could tell; she just could.

_What's going on?_ She questioned herself. _What's happening to me?_

_What foolishness! Hm, that sounded very dramatic…unlike myself…_ Mocking laughter bounced off the insides of Mishouri's head.

"Shut up!" she growled, trying to get whoever it was out.

"Are you all right?"

Mishouri turned to see Suichi looking at her, seeming concerned. The last thing she needed was somebody thinking she had gone insane.

"Um… no, I'm fine. Just a headache! Nothing serious! Hahahahaha!" she laughed nervously as the pain in her head built.

"Oh my god, I have to go to the bathroom! Bye!" she rushed off with her head thumping.

Kurama raised an eyebrow. "What an odd girl… Let's just hope she doesn't discover our plan."

_That will be easy. I'm on my way for her now._

"What the—Hiei, it's lunch! You can't just charge into the girls' bathroom!"

_Too late. I'm in. The coast is clear… for the humans' sake, let's just hope it stays so._

…

Mishouri's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of an opening window.

She froze, assuming a fighting position immediately.

She heard soft footsteps on the floor, and heard the scraping of metal.

"Damn fox. He's just as idiotic as any other human. It worked out just fine."

She almost had a heart attack when she saw a pair of shoes and a lowered sword stop in front of the door.

"I know you're in there; come out and I won't hurt you."

The voice sounded bored, and Mishouri knew that whoever was out there had let down his guard.

It was now or never.

She turned the lock, opened the door, and kicked the intruder in the face, barely connecting, as the man was very short.

"Argh!"

The short, black man hit her on the head with the flat side of the katana.

She felt a sharp pain in her head, and just as she was fainting, she heard the door open, and someone stepped inside. She heard a soft, familiar voice.

"Well done, Hiei."


	3. Expanations

Things are getting interesting! R&R please!

Chapter three: Explanations

Mishouri woke up in a warm room.

Her first thought was that she was in heaven. She didn't open her eyes, listening peacefully to the two soft voices conversing.

"Is she awake?"

"Maybe. We shouldn't disturb her either way! Meow!"

"What animal makes that sound, Botan?"

"A cat. See, she's a cat demon."

"How do you know?"

"Kurama told me."

"When Mr. Hiei carried her in, she scared me."

"Yes, Hiei hit the poor girl on the head with his katana."

"Oh, my!"

Mishouri couldn't wait anymore, and she sat up.

"Oh, dear! Are you all right?"

"I guess so…"

There were two girls sitting beside her bed, one with pink eyes and blue hair, and the other shorter girl had red eyes and turquoise hair.

_Red eyes…_ Mishouri recalled that the short man in the bathroom had red eyes, too. And he was also short.

"You're awake! I'll go call Koenma. Yukina, you stay here and make sure that Mishouri's comfy!"

Giggling, the girl ran off, leaving Yukina with Mishouri. She seemed rather scared.

"I-is it true that you kicked Mr. Hiei in the face?" Yukina asked in a trembling voice.

"One, he attacked me. Two, he let his guard down."

"B-but I thought that Mr. Hiei was very strong! Not as strong as Mr. Yusuke, but still…"

"Everyone makes mistakes. That's okay."

Just then, the door burst open. The blue haired girl walked in, followed by Suichi, a guy that looked as if he used up bottles of gel on his hair every day, a carrot top, a teen with a pacifier in his mouth, and the short man that was called Hiei. Mishouri was pleased to see that his face still bore marks of her shoe. He avoided looking at her.

Pacifier spoke first: "Hello, Miss Kimara. I am Koenma; this is Botan, Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara and Hiei. I am here to give you the reason of your rather sudden kidnapping. "

"I suppose you don't know that there are demons that live in Human world. Actually, I suppose that you don't know about demons at all."

"Let me explain to you about—"

Yusuke interrupted。"If you keep on droning about demons, we'll never finish this. How 'bout I do it?"

And so, Mishouri listened with great interest as Yusuke explained efficiently about humans, demons and the Spirit Detectives.

He finished with:"And so that's what you need to know about us and everything else. Pacifier will tell you about the new mission."

Koenma looked very pissed off, but he started talking. "Right. There's a suspect who has stolen something very valuable from Demon world. A very powerful sword. It can cause mass damage if used correctly."

"And our suspect is very mysterious. She promised to negotiate with us on Hanging Neck Island, in the ruins of the old Dark Stadium."

"She asked us to send five of our people; we only have four since Master Genkai died. That's where you come in. You'll need some training, of course."

Mishouri had been listening quietly the whole time. She suddenly said:"Tell me what's happening inside my head."

Koenma seemed to be caught off guard."Um… I think that Kurama's better on that issue than I am." Having successfully saving himself, Koenma shut up.

Kurama/Suichi said:"There is a cat demon inside you. She only came in recently, just to have fun. But I believe you can use her powers to help."

Without warning, Kurama whipped something out of his hair, and lashed it at Mishouri.

Alarmed, she slashed at it instinctively, expecting to find her fingers broken.

Instead, the thorned whip snapped, and Mishouri found that her fingernails had grown into claws, only to turn back after the threat was gone.

"You can't control it well enough yet, but we'll teach you."

Mishouri looked up from her hands. "When?"

Kurama chuckled. "Tomorrow."


	4. New feelings

Note: I'm bad at fluff, so please don't kill me!

Chapter Four: New Feelings

Mishouri panted as she chased after Hiei.

"Hn. Pathetic. You won't stand a chance of survival if you're facing a level S demon."

"Damn it!" Mishouri growled as she tried to pounce on Hiei, instead landing face-first on the ground.

She hated training with Hiei. She was never fast enough to try an attack, although she forgot that when she got too pissed off.

She definitely hated training with Hiei. She could never use anything but her legs and her mouth while training with him, for running and swearing. Hiei was also one of the kinds of guys she hated most.

She hated perverts, show-offs, and "I'm-so-big-and-bad" guys.

Yusuke was one of the pervert kinds; Kuwabara was a show-off, and Hiei was one of the "I'm-so-big-and-bad" guys.

Kurama was okay；he was nice enough to her to leave her a very good impression. At least he didn't whistle at the new fighting outfit that Botan got her like Yusuke. Yusuke had earned a punch in the face for that.

Her fighting outfit was kind of Chinese style; the only thing that Mishouri didn't like about it was that it split at her right leg, making Yusuke stare at her every time they trained. Mishouri usually used that time to punch him in the face again. She had also tried to convince Botan to get her a new outfit, but Botan told her that she only picked it because it looked great on Mishouri and was convenient for fighting, too.

_Whatever._ Mishouri thought as she continued to chase after Hiei._ At least I get to practice my oral language. _

She pounced at Hiei again, managing to pull his cloak off.

He glared at her. "Hn. You've gotten faster. I guess that we should stop now, or a certain cat demon will be powder if she keeps on pissing me off." And with that, he snatched his cloak and was off.

Mishouri snorted. What a jerk. He definitely needed to learn some manners.

She was thinking of putting some claw points in the tree he usually slept in beside the temple (to watch over Yukina, of course) but a voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Mishouri!"

She turned to find Kurama running towards her, his eyes wide.

"Watch out!"

She heard air moving behind her, and she ducked instinctively as something whooshed over her head. Kurama ducked it, too, and it landed in the tree behind him, quivering as it stilled.

Looking closer, it was a sword. And not just any sword.

"But…isn't that the Ice sword?"

Kurama nodded. "No doubt about it. The energy…it's just…different."

Mishouri knew what he meant; the sort of energy that froze the air around it. She suddenly noticed that her and Kurama's breath were turning into icicles, dropping to the ground, and the sweat on her hair was turning slowly to ice.

Kurama walked to the sword quickly. "There's a note on it!" He carefully pried the stiff paper off the blade. He and Mishouri read it together.

"Just a present for its rightful owner. Sincerely, you know who. P.S. If you're not the owner, don't even try to touch the sword directly. It would be a bit messy."

There was no name on the paper, but it was obvious.

"We have to take it back. It's too dangerous to leave it here. We'll have to cover it with something." Mishouri breathed; she was frozen.

Kurama nodded. "Yes…but there's a small problem." He gestured down hopelessly, and Mishouri noticed that their feet had been frozen in place while they were talking.

"Oh, cr—"

"Mishouri! Kurama!"

It was Yusuke's voice, and Yusuke himself came running over from the temple, followed by practically everyone.

"What the hell happened here? You eat too many popsicles or something, Mishouri? Or did your death glare backfire?"

Mishouri wanted to say something, but she was too cold, and she shivered and toppled instead.

…

Mishouri woke up in her bed at Genkai's.

She was still pretty cold, but at least she felt the warmth coming back to her body, and the numbness was wearing off.

It wore off eventually, and Mishouri could feel that someone was sitting beside her bed. She knew who already from the energy patterns and the scent, but it was still polite to ask. She was too lazy to open her eyes.

"Who's there?"

"It's me. Are you all right?"

She smiled and answered without opening her eyes. "I'm pretty good, thanks. Are you okay?"

He changed the subject. "I was worried about you. Cat demons aren't very good with cold. Are you sure you're all right?"

He sounded so concerned; Mishouri felt happy and satisfied without knowing why.

"You don't have to worry about me. You should go and get some rest. You've been here for quite a while, right?"

She enjoyed his presence for some reason; was she falling in love with him? No, that was impossible. Mishouri had always been the tough one; always the tomboy. She never fit in. But nor did he. They were just…different.

She heard him leave, leaving the scent of roses behind.

…

Kurama left Mishouri's room, feeling strange.

The way she had talked to him; so soft and sweet. She was never soft and sweet. She was always wildly beautiful.

Was he falling in love? It had come so quick, so suddenly. He wasn't ready for it, but he suspected that she wasn't either.

_Foolish love struck fox. That won't do any good in the battle next week._

Hiei was practicing his new moves with his new sword on the trees. They withered, and Kurama suddenly felt as if he was withering, too.

_He's right…it's just too dangerous for her! I'm too old, I have too many enemies. I should just leave her alone…she'll be safer._

And with that, he jumped and disappeared.

Next chappie might take a while…so enjoy life while you can, next one will be mostly fighting, and probably pretty long, too. *evil laugh*


	5. Narrow wins

I'm crappy at:

1Violence

2Fluffy thoughts

3Names (They used to be Chinese, what did you expect! I borrowed the character names from a Chinese fanfic, yes, Chinese know about YYH)

So, in all, I think that this chapter is crappy!

Chapter five Narrow wins

Mishouri stood on the cruiser, her mind spinning.

She had made a full recovery from the Ice sword's aftereffects, and tried to help the others work out why the mysterious thief had given the Ice sword back, although they hadn't made much progress. She was also troubled by her feelings towards Kurama, and even though she had tried to just let her mind forget the issue, it still kept her up most of the night, and so she was dog-tired when she woke up.

She yawned and stretched, looking at the cabin where the girls were playing cards. Koenma had decided that it was better if they came along, because bodyguards wouldn't be able to defeat an S class or higher demon, so they would be safer with everyone else.

Everything was working out fine, except for the fact that Kuwabara had gotten boat-sick, and was being healed by Yukina currently.

Mishouri watched as Yusuke paced the deck, probably trying to work off some of the tenseness that they were going to have to face a powerful demon in less than an hour.

Hiei was practicing some moves with the Ice Sword. As long as he kept it in control, it didn't turn the air icy cold, although Mishouri could feel its aura pulsing.

And Kurama was leaning against the side of the boat, his eyes closed. Mishouri could barely feel his spirit energy; he certainly did a good job of concealing it.

_Kurama. _The name that she whispered in her dreams, the boy that she secretly loved. Why she loved him, she couldn't really say; she just loved his gentleness, the way his eyes blazed like emerald fires when he fought…she seemed to love everything about him.

The boat stopped, and Mishouri's thoughts stopped, too.

She could see that they had stopped at Hanging Neck Island's shores. The island was shrouded in a thick fog, sending shivers up her spine.

Kuwabara shuddered. "Is it just me, or do I feel something really really creepy here?"

No one answered him.

Yusuke spoke. "Let's quit wasting time, and go to the stadium, okay?"

And so they did.

Mishouri was shivering when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning around, she found Kurama smiling at her.

"Don't be nervous. Everything will be all right."

She squeezed out a smile, and turned from him, running to the front of their group to walk with Yusuke.

Kurama shook his head. _She's just so stubborn. And also brave, in a way…_

Youko was laughing in his head. _Well, it seems that someone has fallen for the little kitten! But I admit you have good taste. She's a very beautiful girl, even among demons. Not among us spirit foxes, though._ Youko finished the sentence with pride.

_Shut up; we're here. _And he left Youko to his own twisted thoughts.

The stadium was almost destroyed, except for the ring. It was still mostly intact, stained with blood.

"You're here."

All eyes turned to the girl on the far side of the ring. She was tall and slim, wearing a tank top, with webbed gloves that covered her arms like spider webs and black tights partly covered by a mini-skirt. She had straight red hair that fell to her waist, and a pair of glittering purple eyes studied them one by one.

"Hm…and I guess that the first question is: Who are you? You don't need to know. You can just call me Foxy for short." She fixed her eyes on Kurama as she spoke. He tensed up.

"No need to get so tense! I'm not here to fight. I'm here to discuss a more…interesting matter."

"And the second question is: Why did you give the IS back? Simple. I thought that it would be safe with me, but then I realized that it would be safer with its true master." She looked at Hiei, who was clearly trying to mask his confusion.

"What—"

"Enough of this talk. I've waited so long…for revenge."

The familiar voice sent shivers up Kurama's spine. His eyes widened as he suddenly elbowed Mishouri out of the way, and she cried out in surprise as the place she had just been standing blew up, bloodying Kurama's arm and knocking him over.

Everyone looked up to where the energy had came from, and four figures descended from the sky, landing behind where "Foxy" was standing, causing her to whip around and jump into the ring in one fluid movement.

They knew two of the figures; the tall, black, masked figure, and the short, sinister man with gray hair. The other two were girls, one dressed completely in black with blonde hair; the other wore long boots, a mini-skirt, and a short sleeved outfit. She had wavy blonde hair and held a leather whip in one hand.

"Karasu." Kurama glared at the demon. "I killed you."

"No, you didn't. You hurt me badly, but you didn't manage to kill me. My sweet sister saved me." He pointed at the girl in black. "Her name is Trinnie. I named her myself." The girl smiled wickedly at them.

"And this is Lisa. She's from America. She's a whip master." The other girl tilted her head.

"And I suppose that you're going to ask how Elder Toguro survived. I saved him. He was about to kill me, but then I explained my plan."

"What plan?" asked Yusuke, cracking his knuckles.

"The plan to WIPE YOU ALL OUT!" Elder Toguro screamed, lunging at them.

And so the battle began.

Kurama pulled a rose out of his hair, and shouted: "Rose whip!" The whip lashed out at Karasu, who just grabbed it, and sent a burst of energy up the whip, destroying it and forcing him into a kneeling position on the ground.

"Hahaha…you've progressed, but not that much. Maybe I should let you see how hard _I've_ been training to beat you." Karasu laughed as he sent a large fleet of golden lights flying at Kurama.

Kurama raised his arms instinctively as the bombs hit him.

It hurt. A lot. It felt as if his skin was burning, and he felt blood flow from his wounds.

He couldn't stand up. He fell to the ground, and everything blurred.

Mishouri wasn't doing very well with Trinnie. The name might be stupid, but she was very good. She had materialized a sword made of black energy from nowhere, and was swinging her sword viciously but with good aim. And it hurt.

Mishouri also saw Kurama fall as she dodged one of the attacks. Rage suddenly tore her up. "Damn you, Karasu!" she growled, charging at him.

Kuwabara yelped as Lisa's whip sliced through his outfit, drawing blood. She was pretty good, for a girl. He was unhappy that he had to break his honor code on this girl, but at least she was a hottie.

Kuwabara changed his mind as the whip came at him again, this time splitting into three, and pierced his skin.

"Argh!"

Yusuke didn't have much time to pay attention to anyone else except for himself and Elder Toguro. Hiei was trying to hit him, too, but it wasn't working. Any part that Hiei managed to blow off or cut off, it just regenerated. As if the situation wasn't bad enough already.

He was suddenly alerted by the worst scream yet. He looked at its source, because Elder Toguro was looking, too.

Mishouri was standing in front of Karasu, her outfit and skin torn, and Karasu was looking behind him. From what Yusuke could see of his face, he looked enraged.

Trinnie was being strangled by a giant plant, vines lashing all over the place. It wasn't Kurama, it couldn't be. He was down, lying on the ground, eyelids twitching as he struggled not to fall into unconsciousness. Yusuke watched Mishouri bend down and shake him a bit, which didn't really do anything.

And on one of the biggest leaves, stood "Foxy".

She looked so angry that she seemed about to explode, her purple eyes burning up. _Those eyes…so familiar…_ Yusuke suddenly had a flashback of Kurama fighting Karasu in the Dark Tournament, his eyes flaming up. _Forget that._

That's when she spoke. "Take all of those bombs out, Karasu. Or I will make you sorry." Her spirit energy flared, and the plant tightened its grip on Trinnie.

Karasu snorted. "All right. You win. Just let her go, and I'll leave." As he spoke, the golden lights that had been surrounding Mishouri and Kurama without being noticed by them winked out.

Karasu smiled under his mask (I have no idea how, he just does!) and said: "I guess that I'll see you next time. And you, gorgeous—" he pointed that at Mishouri, "Work on your fighting skills, or I'm going to have more fun than I intended." Mishouri growled, and Karasu laughed. "See you!" He disappeared in a portal, followed by all the others, including a purple faced Trinnie. Then, all was silent, even the girls that were standing on the side, long-forgotten.

"Foxy" sighed. "We have a lot to clean up."

I hate you, Foxy! You made all of the serious scenes too funny. And the name stunk, too.

"Foxy": I have a name, and you know it! It's—

*covers her mouth*

"Foxy": Mhmhmhmhmhm!

Hehehehe…Ow!

*is chased around and smacked by plant*

Find out next time, on the lame fanfic that imaginlover writes!


	6. Confessions

I watched the 55th and 56th episode in Japanese with Chinese subtitles yesterday, and it was:

1Gay

2Violent

3A reason that makes me want to kill the creator! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO MAKE KURAMA LOSE? I KNOW I DID, BUT THAT WAS CAUSE HE LOST FAIR AND SQUARE, AND HE ACTUALLY KNDA KILLED KARASU AND YOU HAD TO GO ON AND MAKE HIM—

*sob*

LOSE!!! Wahhhhh!

Read this chapter, and plz review! Thanks! PS I stink at fluff.

Chapter six: Confessions

To everyone's surprise, "Foxy" surrendered and was cuffed, living in one of the rooms in the temple, eating meals on platters every day. The cuffs were enchanted and had a tracker on them, but what good is a tracker when who's being handcuffed isn't intending to escape?

Everyone healed from the battle slowly and steadily, and started training a bit.

Aside that, it was also a task to try and talk with "Foxy", and get some information, but she wasn't really cooperating. She just stuck her tongue out or shook her head at every question.

It was really starting to piss Yusuke and Mishouri off, and it wasn't going to be long before the demons both marched over to the room she was being held in to do something with serious consequences.

That day happened to be three weeks from the battle. Yusuke and Mishouri suddenly flamed up and rushed into "Foxy"'s room, locking the door behind them. When they finally managed to get it (blow it) open, Mishouri and Yusuke were sitting on the floor, beaten and moaning in pain as "Foxy" sat on her bed, just watching, still handcuffed.

"I told you not to!" Botan sighed, pulling Mishouri up, as Kurama turned to face "Foxy".

"You know, you're causing a lot of trouble. Why don't you just tell us and end this? You stole a weapon of mass destruction, gave it back in an untimely manner that almost killed me and Mishouri, and led us into a trap that almost cost us our lives, then you saved us. It seems like a game, or a puzzle that you're playing with us." She looked a little angered at that.

"You were hurt? I'm sorry." That was all.

"You better tell us what the hell's going on now, or you'll be sorry." Yusuke growled.

"Foxy" just laughed. She laughed a bit too hard, because at that point, something fell out of her pocket, stopping her laughter and making her gasp as Kuwabara picked it up, studying it closely.

"Wow, this is jade? It's so pretty…"

"Can I have a look at that?" Kurama held out a hand.

"Foxy"'s eyes widened. "Please, Kuwabara! Don't show it to him…please…"

Kuwabara just shrugged. "What harm can it do, anyway?" he said as he handed the necklace to Kurama. "Foxy" started to sniffle as tears welled up in her eyes.

It seemed as if Kuwabara was wrong, after all.

Kurama froze as he looked closely at the necklace. "This is…no it can't be…but…"

"You okay, man?" Yusuke asked. Kurama was muttering to himself.

"Dead…impossible…then how? Unless…"

He suddenly sat down right next to "Foxy" on the bed. She looked away from him, as tears flooded out of her eyes.

"Please tell me! Where is the owner of this necklace? Is she all right? How did you get it? Where did you get it?" He was seemingly going mad as he shook her, tears welling up in his eyes. She started sobbing.

"She-she's dead…fell down the mountain…broke her neck…" She started to shake her head frantically, but Kurama seemed more stunned than ever.

"But…nobody knew…unless…you're her!" He suddenly collapsed on the floor, and she was forced to look at him, as he started sobbing.

"Please forgive me…I didn't mean to leave you alone…didn't mean to…no…"

Yusuke was simply shocked. Kurama, always the cool one, always the smart one, even ruthless sometimes, was falling apart in front of everyone's eyes.

"Foxy" suddenly turned around and slapped him on the face, hard. He looked back at her immediately, as her eyes started to burn in rage.

"You didn't even remember me at first…you didn't recognize me…I gave you hints…Foxy…Foxy…"

She broke up again, and Kurama got up and hugged her tightly as she sobbed, and his tears streamed down his face, too.

Mishouri was the first to regain her ability to speak. "What the hell was that about?"

Kurama wiped his tears away and answered her. "This is my long lost little sister…Youko Ditrina."

Kurama could have set off a bomb. Mishouri's jaw dropped, Yusuke tripped over his own feet, Hiei's eyes widened, Kuwabara choked, Botan squealed like a dolphin, and everyone else just gasped.

"You have a sister?" Yusuke asked from the ground.

Kurama nodded. "She fell down one of the highest mountains in Demon World, the Venom Pit. I searched for days and nights, and found nothing. I thought that she was dead." He stroked Ditrina's hair softly, calming her down. Then he frowned.

"But your hair…" Kurama was stopped by her. "It's an after affect. In the Venom Pit, there was nothing to eat but poisonous plants. And so I had to live on them. It was horrible, having the feeling that my stomach was being ripped out, everyday. But my body adapted to it, and all of the blood in my body turned into poison, my hair also turned red."

Kurama was white by then. "But…how did you survive? You were barely an F class demon."

"Actually, there is a potential to become an X class demon in every spirit fox, especially our family. I grew stronger in the Pit, until I could escape with a jump." She looked at Kurama. "But I heard that Mother did something for you when you were born. She took your powers and sealed them. She needed me to be an X class when she died, for there weren't any more good ones in that day. Except for Raizen, after he met Yusuke's ancestor, of course."

Silence fell. Then Kurama said: "I-I think I need some fresh air." He walked slowly away, and murmuring, the others followed him.

Mishouri was about to leave too, when Ditrina held her back.

"What's the matter, Ditrina?"

She giggled for the first time. "You like him, don't you? I mean my brother."

Mishouri opened and closed her mouth a few times, but found nothing to say.

Ditrina became serious once more. "You have to tell him. I've been studying him for a while, and he likes you. He's hardly serious about girls. He doesn't fall for them. Those rumors in the Demon World aren't true. He never laid those girls down. He just used some flower powder to configure their memories, so that they'd leave him alone. But he cares about you, he's just afraid to show it. He's scared that people he loves will turn out like I did. He's afraid of hurting you. And if you don't tell him now, he'll keep the secret forever."

Mishouri managed to whisper: "But what should I say?"

Ditrina waved a hand. "Just be yourself. He loves you for the person you are. As you love him."

Mishouri raised an eyebrow. "How'd you know so much?"

Ditrina giggled. "There are a lot of things that I can tell on first sight, including that Yukina's Hiei's sister."

Mishouri just shook her head in disbelief and ran off.

She found him beside the small creek, throwing pebbles across the water.

"Ah. Mishouri." He acknowledged her presence with a smile. "The moon is beautiful tonight, isn't it?"

It was. But that just complicated her thoughts.

_Just get over with it!_ She cleared her throat, and said bluntly: "I like you."

Kurama turned. They were face to face now.

He broke the silence. "How?" His eyes were soft as he studied her face.

"This way." Mishouri whispered, leaning in to kiss him.

Their lips touched. To Mishouri's surprise, he kissed her back sooner than she had expected. She felt him wrap his arms around her, filling the air with the scent of roses.

Then he broke it. Pulling away, he looked at the ground. "I shouldn't have done that. You're in danger if we stay together. I don't want that."

She looked at him softly. "I know that. I know that you have so many enemies and not enough power to keep them away from me. But I also know that if we're not together, I'll be unhappy for the rest of my life. And anyway, I'd rather die for you than keep you at a distance." When she finished, her eyes were full of purple flames as she smiled at him.

He smiled back, then he lifted her chin softly, and they kissed again.

The moon shone brightly, and Yusuke rubbed his eyes. "The girls will be pretty excited when they hear about this." He snickered and ran off on tiptoes.


	7. Brother and sister

Thank you SO much for the comments! No flames yet! I'm very happy…I'm so moved…

And I think I forgot something very important…I own YYH! No, I don't. I don't speak Japanese. And I'm just some teenager in China who wants to rule the world by ff.

_

Guess not…next chap! I'm sorry if Hiei seems a bit weird in this episode; I'm not a Hiei fan, and I don't know everything on him! Hehehehehe…

Chapter Seven: Brother and sister

The next day, Ditrina had explained to them what the hell _was_ going on.

"It's like this," she had said to Kurama, "You must remember the other necklace that Mother gave you before she died? That thing, it sucked power out of you. How much? Let's just say that it's enough for you to become an upper X class demon. In other words, it could mean that it would be a very messy situation if other bad guys got hold of it."

"What does that mean?" Kuwabara had asked her.

"It means that all that energy was secured in a safe place by my brother, and now there are demons on the look for it. Which also is how Karasu and those other freaks found their way to the stadium. They were following me, because they thought that I knew where it was. Actually, I only heard that brother had hidden it in a secret place, I didn't know where."

"Which means that I'm in danger?" Kurama said calmly.

"Yes. You're the only one alive who knows where the energy is. I'm almost expecting Karasu to walk through the temple's door anytime to kidnap you."

There was silence as everyone digested the knowledge. Then Hiei said: "Why the hell did you even bother to steal this thing for me? It helps a lot in battle, but I don't accept mysterious, powerful items without knowing why the hell I have them."

Ditrina just said: "Just wanted to help."

Mishouri sighed impatiently. "Look, it's almost New Year's Eve. Speaking plainly, that would be tomorrow night. Have we even prepared yet?"

Yusuke grinned evilly. "Yeah, we're on it. Kayko's out buying stuff. We just have to hope she doesn't decide to bring some new clothes, too. And Mishouri, I'll write a poem for you and recite it on New Year's Eve. It should go like this: As I strolled down the forest road on a fine night, I saw Mishouri and K—"

Mishouri slapped him before he could finish. Unfortunately, Kayko and Yukina had just walked in the door.

"Hey…when Yusuke says that, does he mean--?" Kayko didn't finish the sentence.

"Oh dear…what was that supposed to mean?"

"It meant that Kurama and Mishouri were doing something very irregular beside the creek yesterday."

And that's why Mishouri was chasing him all over the place on New Year's Eve.

Dinner was over, and it was near midnight. Kurama was just leaning on a door, chuckling at them.

"Come on, knock it off!" Ditrina managed to grab both of them by the collar and haul them to the backyard. "Come on, why don't we just enjoy ourselves in the snow."

It was beautiful. Snowflakes fell from the sky, twirling around as if dancing.

"This is so beautiful! If only my brother was here to see this."

Ditrina turned to watch Yukina looking up at the snow, with a smile on her face.

But this smile was different. It was bitter, sad, and there were a few tears hidden in it.

Ditrina felt rage well up in her heart as she recalled the painful days without her brother.

She would use a rock to carve the same words on a piece of wood every day: Ditrina, Spirit Fox, Kurama. She had told herself that she could forget anything but him, her dearest brother, the one who never showed any mercy to his enemies, yet smiled so warmly at her every day.

She managed to force out a dazzling smile, and patted Yukina on the shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'll find him for you before New Year."

Yukina looked up at her, her eyes filled with hope, wonder and disbelief. The same Ditrina had felt when she had managed to leave that horrible place.

"Really?"

"Yes, Yukina, yes. The person who falls from that tree at 12:00 exact, is your brother."

"How do you know?"

"Oh, I don't know…you'll know when you see him."

Her eyes flashed as she turned to Kurama. "Brother, can I go for a second?"

"Sure, Ditrina."

She saw Yukina looking at her from the corner of her eye, the Koorime's eyes filled with inspiration and jealousy. Jealous of her being able to find her brother…she was going to change that soon.

Now it happens that Hiei had heard what she said, and was very skeptical about it. He didn't believe in stupid human superstitions or chances. He only believed in surviving.

He could feel Ditrina approaching him. In a honeyed tone, she asked: "Hiei, would you practice with me for a moment?"

Hiei hesitated, but what was there to be afraid of? They wouldn't be using spirit energy; it would be too dangerous. He assumed a position and they fought.

The fight hadn't gone on for long, when Ditrina giggled and disappeared. Hiei felt rather nervous for some reason; not nervous, just jumpy. She wasn't even in the same area anymore. And then he noticed that his necklace was gone.

That's when he realized where she was.

In the backyard, on the tree.

His heart skipped a beat as he rushed there in a few seconds.

There it was, glistening in the moonlight, hanging on a branch. Hiei stole a glance at the clock. 11:59.

He jumped on the branch and reached for the necklace.

But as he brushed it with his fingertips, he slipped off and fell.

How could he have lost his balance? Then he hear a snap.

So the branch was too weak.

He heard the noise as the clock struck 12:00. Whoops and yells.

And he also heard someone crying.

He stood up, with a very bad feeling, and saw Yukina.

She was crying, gem-like stones dropping to the ground. She said something, very quietly.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Hiei avoided her gaze. He hated to see her cry.

"I don't deserve to be your brother."

She walked towards him, step by step.

"But…I've always liked you…you were always so strong and protective in my eyes…you were just like the brother I suffered so much for."

She hugged him, very suddenly, and he was caught in an awkward position.

He couldn't say any anything. Except for: "Sister."

Ditrina watched, feeling very, very satisfied.

Wah! What a touching chapter! Just kidding. It's pretty crappy, right? R&R!


	8. Kidnap and exchange

Disclaimer: I don't own what I want to own,*points at Kurama (Kurama sweatdrops) * but I own what I don't want to.*gulps and points to mob of angry OCs*

Sorry for the VERY slow update! I'm very busy these days. Thanks for ze reviews!

Okay and here's the next chapter!

Chapter Eight: Kidnap and exchange

Everyone was in a rather upbeat mood. Yusuke contented himself with teasing Mishouri and Kurama, Kuwabara had gotten over being horrified about Hiei being Yukina's sister, Kurama was more cheerful because he didn't mind about Yusuke's teasing and was just happy that everything had worked out, Hiei smiled (rather evilly) more, and Mishouri had Kurama and the girls to cheer her up when she was mad at Yusuke.

They couldn't really do much but wait for Karasu and the others, so they trained, talked and picked fights.

Mishouri was delighted when the girls announced that they were going on a shopping spree, whether the boys liked it or not. She could finally be able to escape Yusuke's taunts, because her patience was wearing out. What she hadn't expected, however, were more teases from the girls.

"So, what's Kurama like?" Kayko asked her on the car, causing everyone within earshot to giggle. The boys would rather be training than shopping, so the girls went alone.

Mishouri felt herself blush. "He's…I'm not really sure…come on, you've known him longer, what sort of impression did he give you?"

As Kayko thought that one over, Botan answered. "He was polite and kind of cute. Not when he sticks plants in his opponents, of course. Just…the rather smart and quiet kind."

Kayko laughed. "Well, if you want something more accurate than that, he's the complete opposite if you."

The car's tires screeched to a stop, and everyone got off, and practically stampeded to the mall, not taking notice of the purple eyes watching from the top of a building.

…

Mishouri yawned.

She was so damn bored. She had never enjoyed shopping much, and had only come out for a bit of fresh air and a break from Yusuke.

Speaking of fresh air…

She smelled something weird. Her cat instincts kicked in, and she could hear her now less active cat side whispering: _Danger, Mishouri, danger…_

What was that smell? Metal? No, it was something different.

It smelled more like…bombs.

"Bang."

She heard the almost bored voice beside her ear as her arm exploded, injuring several of the people beside her. She screamed, not being able to contain herself.

"Let's see how he likes this…" the voice chuckled.

It hurt so much, and she was grateful for the darkness.

…

Mishouri woke up in pure agony.

She was chained to the wall by her wrists. Her ankles were chained, too. Blood was leaking down her arm, the wound there almost seeming as if it was rotting. Not wanting to look at her wound any more, she turned her attention to the room.

It was a room, a rather nice one, with a small bed and a large window showing a giant waterfall. The place was like a hotel.

"Awake?"

Mishouri whipped her head to where Karasu was looking at her, smiling wickedly. She tried to give him one of her coldest looks.

"You're so beautiful when you're angry. Just like the fox." Karasu's eyes flashed as he started to play with her hair.

"You sick bastard." Mishouri whispered, unable to move. She was too weak to do anything.

"I'm not sick, I just appreciate beautiful things. You're one of them I enjoy most." He was leaning closer to her, touching her face softly. She shivered at his cold touch.

"Hm…but you're not the main priority of this mission. He is."

Mishouri felt blood continue dripping from her arm, as she was covered in cold sweat. "No…"

"Yes. You're just bait. I know that I can't get to him if he's surrounded by friends. Knowing how stubborn he is, he'll come alone. And then I'll get the information."

Mishouri swallowed. "You won't be able to. The guy's a blockhead."

Karasu smiled. "Oh, we'll see about that…"

…

"What?!?"

"SHE WAS KIDNAPPED!"

Kurama sank to his knees as the color drained from his face.

"Oh no…this is all my fault…I shouldn't have gotten her involved in this.

Yusuke walked over and patted him on the shoulder.

"Don't blame yourself. You didn't force her to do anything she didn't want to do. Now we gotta figure out where she is, kick some ass, and bail her out of there. Simple."

Kurama stood up, his green eyes blazing. "I know where she must be."

"Great! That'll save us the energy of searching."

"But I have to go alone."

"WHAT?!?!"

There was silence as the red head's burning green eyes meet the black head's shocked brownish red ones.

"I…have to do this alone. I don't want you or anyone else to get involved in this anymore. If anyone else gets hurt on my account, I won't be able to feel justified."

Yusuke stuttered: "But—"as Kurama leapt into the air and disappeared.

Yusuke blinked and then slapped himself on the forehead.

"Oh, shit!"

…

Kurama arrived at the waterfall.

It was a really majestic place, with the thundering of water seemingly everywhere. It was also a good place for a hide-out, as the water drowned out all other sounds.

He frowned as he made his way to the tower. That was strange; he could only feel two beings in the building, Karasu and Mishouri. It was most likely a trap, but he had no other choice than to continue.

He didn't want to waste time, so he used his rose whip to hoist himself up to the floor they were on, and jumped in the window.

And hissed as a horrible sight greeted him.

Mishouri was covered in blood, wounds all over her body still fresh and steaming. Her eyes widened as she saw Kurama. It hurt him to see her like this, and he focused on the person beside her.

Karasu was standing beside her, evidently grinning beneath his mask.

"Well, Kurama, you're just in time. Me and Mishouri have been having a little fun." He stroked her blood-matted hair.

"Don't touch her," Kurama growled, glaring at Karasu.

Karasu laughed. "You've changed. Where is that calm Kurama I used to know? Falling in love changes a demon a lot. But despite your stubbornness, you know that you can't possibly save her by force. But I'll give you an easier way out."

"What?"

"Exchange. You become my prisoner, and I'll let her go. You know, I can also win this by force. The only difference is her."

He nodded at Mishouri, who was shaking her head vigorously. "Don't do it, Kurama. It's not worth it. It's not worth it—"

"Time's almost up, Kurama. I'll kill her if you don't tell me your answer in the next ten seconds. Ten, nine, eight…"

"Don't do it, please don't—"

"I'll do it."

"What?!?"

Mishouri was screaming, but Kurama just looked at her with a sad little smile on his face. "I told you that this would be dangerous. Even if you're the one who insisted, I'm the one who should take the responsibility."

Mishouri was now mouthing something at Kurama, tears forming in her eyes. _Please don't. Please…not for me._

Karasu laughed again. "You're a quick one." He loosened the chains and pushed Mishouri into a portal that had just formed. Kurama could see her mouthing the same words as she fell in.

He squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for it.

Sure enough, pain assaulted him, and he blacked out.

XX: Argh! Why did I do that to Kurama? Why? Why?

Mishouri: Damn you, XX! Why did you do that to Kurama? Why? Why?*chases XX around with ax*

XX: Help me!

Mishouri: #$%!^&*()_+?":#$$^

XX: Review, or pay the price! (angry OCs)


	9. Here and Back

I don't own what I shouldn't, but I own what I should. Thanks.

My Chinese teacher nearly killed me today. Teachers in China are SO evil.

Anyway, hope everyone enjoyed the last chap! I wrote it at like 11:00 in the evening. I felt tired and murderous, so sorry about the story!

So, let us continue on this glorious adventure! Sorry if I'm kinda hyper, but I think I've been having too much sugar and depression.

Chapter nine: Here and Back

Yusuke was fighting.

_Kurama just had to go and dump us here with these maniacs! _He thought sarcastically. _Let's just hope that he can bail himself and Mishouri out in time._

He dodged another stab from Elder Toguro, and blasted the other rubbery fingers trying to wrap him up into dust.

_Damn!_ He thought as Toguro grew a pair of new hands and attacked him again. _The bastard is regenerating faster than I can attack him! He's so friggin' annoying! _

Kuwabara was half prancing as he dodged Lisa's whip.

"Come on, you can't keep this ballerina act up for much longer." Lisa giggled.

Kuwabara stopped at that. "I don't usually attack girls, but for one last time, I am NOT A BALLERINA!!!!"

Hiei snickered as he heard the onna yelling. It was amusing to listen to the oaf try to beat the little girl without hurting her. Stupid honor code or whatever it was.

He lunged forward at Trinnie (what a stupid name) and her sword of energy clashed against his sword of metal.

"You're not going to beat me this way." Trinnie smirked as she pushed him back with her sword.

"Who said I was?" Hiei's sword suddenly burned black, as he filled the sword with his energy.

"Oh…I see the technique. How clever of you." She practically purred as she let out a burst of energy, knocking Hiei off his feet. "You're very cute. But I still don't think that you're going to beat me."

Hiei just snarled and attacked again.

…

Tumbling down and down—

_Wham._

"What is--?"

Botan shrieked as something bloody and disgusting fell from the sky and landed in the yard.

"Oh my god! Yukina, Kayko! Come here quick! It's Mishouri!"

Yukina rushed in, followed by Kayko. They both gasped in horror as they watched Botan trying to wake Mishouri up.

"Who did this to her? She didn't hurt anyone." Yukina whispered.

"Yeah, but the system doesn't really work that way." Yusuke came stamping in the door.

"Yusuke! Weren't we under attack? What happened?" Kayko asked.

"They went back. They got what they wanted."

"What--?" Botan began to ask, but she suddenly stopped. "Oh no…we've all been awfully stupid…"

"What's the matter, Botan?" Yukina asked.

"It wasn't about Mishouri or the temple! It was about Kurama! They needed a chance to kidnap him, and so they took Mishouri first to lure him there, and then swapped! Kurama would have been willing to do it for her!"

"Urgh…"

Mishouri seemed to have been awoken by the frequent use of her name. She tried to sit up, but her legs failed her, and she fell back instead.

Luckily, Botan caught her. "What happened to you?" she whispered in horror as she looked at all the wounds on Mishouri.

But she herself didn't seem to care. She struggled to get up.

"We have to save him…it's all my fault…I was too stupid…too weak…"

"It's not your fault." Yusuke kneeled down beside her. "Knowing how stupid and blockheaded he can be sometimes, he probably insisted. Now what matters is finding their hide-out and getting Kurama out there. Then we kick ass."

Mishouri looked up at Yusuke, and a small smile spread on her lips. "Good plan."

"Well, you gotta give us a description of the place first…"

…

Kurama felt like he was on fire.

Karasu's explosives had changed; they were now golden and rushed directly at him, all exploding at the same time.

He bit down on his lip, trying not to scream out loud as the golden orbs rammed into him and knocked him to the floor once more.

"You know, maybe I shouldn't have left the girl go. It would be more useful to have another hostage, especially someone that…special to you."

Kurama growled, and Karasu laughed.

"You're the most stubborn demon that I've seen. I don't think hostages would be much use anyway. You would never do something for an individual if it meant putting the world at stake. How very noble."

He suddenly leaned back and studied Kurama. "So I guess that there isn't much of a point in torture. I could probably squeeze it out of someone else, yes…"

"So, you're going to have to die. No, I won't do it here. That would be messy…considering there's a lot of blood here already. So, how about we finish this in front of the waterfall? Like warriors. I know that you'll like that. And sister will be back with the others soon. So there'll be plenty of spectators."

Finally, it was going to end. Kurama knew that besides himself, no one else knew how to find the necklace. And if he died, it would be impossible to find it.

But that didn't mean that he wasn't going to fight back.

It's late! This chap took a pretty long time to finish. Hope u enjoy it!


	10. Momentary Victories

Do I look like someone who owns Yu Yu Hakusho? If I did, why would I be here?

You know, I noticed that I've been updating slower and slower.

I'm really sorry; I have to avoid getting caught by my parents (because my inspiration comes mostly at 11:00 p.m) and I have to go to school! And the Chinese teachers are totally EVIL.

Anyway…enjoy the chapter, or at least try to! A bit gory…I'm pretty bad at gore.

Chapter ten: Momentary Victories

Mishouri had told Yusuke about the big waterfall (the only landscape she really had time to memorize) and Hiei was trying to locate it with his Jagan.

"Find anything?" Yusuke asked eagerly as Hiei opened his eyes.

"No. There are thousands of waterfalls in Makai; and they're all very big. I don't know about the building, it must have been hidden."

"Well, at least try again." Mishouri insisted.

Hiei "hned" and closed his eyes again, although Mishouri knew that he was worried, too.

Why had she insisted on being Kurama's girlfriend? It hardly did him much good, now that he had to care for her on the battlefield like a child. And if one day, he was gone, she would be weaker than ever.

She sighed and closed her eyes. She wasn't the kind to cry, even after everything that had happened.

She just whispered: "Please let him be safe."

…

Kurama limped outside.

The building disappeared in twinkling lights the moment he looked back at it. _A concealment charm. Hiei won't be able to find it this way._

He didn't have much hope of surviving this, but he would try his best to take Karasu with him.

"Beautiful." Karasu marveled at the waterfall. "Such a beautiful place to die. You're so lucky."

"If I'm lucky, I won't be the only one dying here." Kurama said coolly.

"I just can't scare you, can't I? You're about to die, and you're making puns on _my_ death. You have a pretty good sense of humor. Too bad that dead people don't talk. I'll miss that devilish humor."

He raised a hand, and bombs exploded.

…

Hiei's eyes snapped open. "Found him."

Mishouri jumped up from bed, and winced from her wounds; Yusuke, who had been sitting cross-legged beside her, tried to get up, but ended up getting his legs tangled up and tripped.

Hiei snorted. "Clumsy humans. I checked the waterfalls again, and Kurama and Karasu were standing in front of one. In their arrogance, they forgot to put invisibility spells around anywhere else but the building."

"What're they doing?"

"By the looks of it, fighting. And Kurama didn't look too victorious when I saw him."

"Summarize him."

"Lots of blood."

Yusuke jumped up. "Okay, we're going. Where is the damn waterfall?"

"We can't gain access to it directly. And it's far from the nearest portal area. By the time we arrive, he'll be dead." Hiei pointed out.

"Who cares? Let's find Baby Breath and get ourselves a friggin' portal!"

And with that, they all departed the room in a hurry.

…

Kurama winced as two bombs blew up near his leg, and unable to stand anymore, he fell.

Kneeling on the ground, his blood slowly swept across it, leaking from his wounds.

His vision blurred, and he could only hear the voice.

"I can't believe you actually managed to give me a few scratches. Battling with you is always full of surprises."

His head ached; it was strange, Karasu had struck him anywhere but his head. But now it hurt so much, it began to drain out any other pains.

"You're about to die. No miracles, no nothing. You just kneel there and die."

The pain was increasing; and suddenly, Kurama realized what was happening.

"Well, I guess that's that. Say your prayers. I doubt they'll work this time."

Kurama felt as if his head was exploding, and there was a great burst of light as a plant formed itself from thin air and went right at Karasu.

The look of delight on Karasu's face had disappeared, replaced by horror and confusement.

"How did the energy flow go up so fa—"

He never had a chance to finish his sentence. The plant came from above, and as he looked up, it went right through his head and ate him from the inside out.

Karasu was definitely dead. Nothing was left.

Kurama was out too, the wind ruffling his hair, and the plant somehow moved to cover him.

…

Mishouri could see the light from far away.

They were running to the waterfall from the nearest portal in town, and the demons on the street slowed their progress considerably.

Just as Yusuke was pushing aside a bunch of unfriendly looking demons, there was suddenly a huge beam of light from where they were headed.

The demon crowd seemed to just vanish in a few minutes' time; and so they encountered no more problems on their way.

"What the hell…is that?" Kuwabara basically freaked out when he saw the gigantic, rootless plant and the suspicious stains of blood on the ground.

"Did…Kurama do that?" Yusuke asked in awe.

Hiei looked stunned, which was a very rare expression on the Koorime's face.

"But…only demons with a class of more than S can summon things out of thin air…Karasu was able to do that because he actually shaped the bombs from his energy, but…this one…was summoned by a _very_ powerful demon."

Mishouri wasn't very interested in that now; she squinted at the giant plant. "Hey…there's someone there!"

She was right. There was someone outside of the plant, a girl, knocking and kicking frantically at its impenetrable walls, shrieking in a shrill voice.

"You killed him! You killed my brother! How dare you! Get out of there! I want to finish you off! No…brother…"

Walking closer, they were rather surprised to see Trinnie.

"What the hell is going on h—" Yusuke was stopped in mid-sentence by an accusing finger.

"You! You bastard! You were part of this too! I'll take my revenge on you, I'll—"

Her sentence was cut off permanently by Hiei slicing her head off in a quick move.

Yusuke wrinkled his nose in disgust. "You didn't have to kill her. It smells bad."

Hiei sheathed his bloody sword. "She was one of the most annoying demons I'd ever met.

Kuwabara snorted. "Shorty thinks that everyone's annoying."

"And you're on top of the human list.

"Shut up, shrimp!"

"Can we stop bickering and find Kurama?"

"Well, if Karasu's dead, he must be alive and fine, right?"

Before anyone could think up something witty to say, the giant plant let out a giant screech.

Mishouri winced. "Ow, that hurt my ear-drums. I'll make Kurama pay the bills if something happens to them."

The plant shuffled closer to them, and lowered something in its leaves. Looking closer, Mishouri was relieved to see Kurama sleeping there, seeming perfectly all right despite the fact that his clothes were stained with blood. His wounds weren't bleeding anymore; it seemed as if the plant had tended to his wounds with some sort of sticky stuff (that looked like saliva).

Mishouri shook him gently. "Hey."

Silence.

"Hey."

Silence.

"Hey!"

Silence.

"HEY! WAKE UP, YOU LAZY FOX!"

Kurama's eyes opened a crack. "Ow. My ears." He squinted at Mishouri. "Mishouri? Is that you? Am I alive?"

Yusuke snorted. "Wow, that was so not Kurama."

"I daresay that you wouldn't be very 'Yusuke' if you felt like I feel now."

He chuckled a bit, and ended up coughing.

"You need rest, man. R-E-S-T. Get some. Okay?"

Kurama nodded and closed his eyes.

"Phew. I thought he was dead for sure."

"Shut up or _you're_ dead."

"When did you start to turn into Hiei?"

"Shut up."

The chapter ended happily, and our heroes rode off in twilight. But they forgot about Lisa and Elder Toguro, who had a sinister plot that would turn my plot evil. *evil laughing*

What's going to happen? Find out next time, in The Lame fan-fic that imaginlover wrote about YYH.

Kurama: I seemed to be very OOC back there…

XX: It's okay as long as you're cute and cuddly!*hugs Kurama*

Mishouri: get away from him!

XX: Argh!

R&R, people! I might be a while, I gotta bake the plot up!


	11. The end of the beginning

Disclaimer: Okay. I. Don't. Own. Yu. Yu. Hakusho.

I'm listening to a few songs as I write this. Including: Kiss from a Rose from Batman, Smiling Bomb from Yu Yu Hakusho, Let Me Be With You from Chobits, Phantom of the Opera from PotO. All great songs.

So, enjoy this chapter under influence of Batman, smiling bombs, cute Japanese girly stuff (Chobits) and the phantom of the opera while you can…

By the way, in my version, Kurama told his mom about everything already.

Chapter Eleven: The end of the beginning

Kurama woke up in his room.

He was in his bed, dressed in his pajamas (that white outfit in the show, I changed that a bit, cause Kurama doesn't sleep in the series, and he'd look better in white…).

At least he didn't have to worry about the necklace anymore; it was gone for good.

"Really?"

Hiei sat on the windowsill, looking like he always did.

"You're not shielding your mind, fox. That could be dangerous under certain circumstances. For example…if I wanted to kill you."

"It's in the fridge." Kurama didn't have to use any mind-tricks this time; what Hiei wanted was written on his face.

Hiei smirked and disappeared, doubtlessly going downstairs to steal his favorite food from the fridge.

And then, Kurama's door opened.

Everyone was there besides Hiei. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kayko, Botan, Shizuru, Yukina, Shiori, Ditrina, and Mishouri.

She was so lovely; she had changed into a new outfit that Kurama guessed wasn't much of a choice for her, seeing the way she was blushing and the way Botan and Kayko were grinning.

She was now wearing a dress that reached her knees, white with purple lacing, and cute little sleeves with lots of lace.

Even though she hated this sort of outfit most, she looked beautiful in it. Her white headband fit with it perfectly.

Seeing Kurama staring so intensely at her, she blurted out: "Whatchalookinatyoupervyidiotfox?"

Everyone was silent for a moment, and then laughter burst out. Kurama was smiling, and Mishouri was blushing more ferociously than before.

"Well, what's about it that we leave the love-struck couple alone?" Botan giggled, and the girls stole towards the door. Shiori was laughing as she went.

"I can't believe that you got a girlfriend! I've been waiting for this for a long time! You're such a handsome young boy that you get plenty of offers anyway. But just as I started to worry…Oh, I'm just so excited!" she practically giggled as she called: "I'll go and bake up a batch of cookies for everyone!"

"I'm not one to miss cookies." Yusuke said as he fled with Kuwabara following.

And so, a very embarrassed Kurama was left with Mishouri alone.

She was looking at him very quietly. He didn't want to break the silence; he enjoyed it. Watching her just like that felt wonderful.

At last, she broke the silence. "What happened to the necklace? Hiei told me your thoughts."

Kurama sighed. "Thousands of years ago, when I was young, my demon mother knew that I had the power to become an X class demon. But she didn't want that. She knew that it wouldn't be good for me. So she transferred much of the energy to the necklace, and she put it inside where no one would think to look. My soul."

Kurama paused as Mishouri frowned. "How do you put something into a soul?"

"It's very hard, and it requires a lot of energy. But my mother was very powerful and wise. She managed to complete the progress. But as I fought Karasu, my soul sensed that I was going to die; for good if it didn't transfer the power to my body. And so that's what it did."

"You mean you're an X class now?"

Kurama nodded.

Mishouri suddenly asked him: "You never told me why you liked me, Kurama."

He was completely caught off guard by this question, but he managed to pull himself back together to answer the question.

"I—I like the way you walk, talk, smile, laugh, cry, get angry, love, hate…"

"You like my looks?"

"No! No, I didn't mean that. I meant…how you do everything…your…specialness." Kurama stuttered. Why was she making him so nervous?

"Ah, I see." Mishouri knelt down beside his bed so that they were eye level. Kurama felt his face turn red.

"You don't have to be so tense…relax…" she whispered in his ear as she kissed his neck.

He felt his skin burn as her lips touched him, and shivers went up his spine as her mouth moved to his.

They kissed, and Kurama lost his usual coolness. He kissed her passionately, and she kissed back.

It was heaven. Mishouri could smell nothing but his scent, feel nothing but his soft hair, and taste nothing but him. Her senses were on fire.

They kissed, oblivious to anything else.

…

"Hey, how are the lovebirds doing?" Yusuke asked Hiei as he munched on a cookie.

Hiei grunted and continued eating his ice-cream.

"Come on…I'll buy you some ice-cream and put it on the windowsill…" Yusuke said slyly.

Hiei's eyebrows shot up. "Really?"

"If you give us some lovebird info whenever it gets romantic…"

"Hn…" Hiei tossed his empty bowl of ice-cream at Yusuke, who caught it.

"Why should I share information with you for ice-cream when I can probably get more from Kurama for _not_ telling?"

Yusuke sighed and continued eating his cookie. "Damn you for being _soooooooooooo _friggin genius, fox boy."

And unknown to everyone, three dark figures were watching everything happening in Minamino residence.

"Let them rest…let them fool around, we will stop all that in due time."

"In due time indeed…in due time."

"Indeed…we've fooled around with them enough, too. The beginning is coming to an end."

Cliffhanger! Lalalalala! Sorry if it's a sucky chapter, I was on vacation! And I was also affected my cute girl songs… _

Also, I suck at fluff, gore and fights. Thank you, and please review!


	12. On my way home

*jumps in dancing and singing*Oho! Do I own YYH? No, I don't! Do I own my OCs?* is suddenly killed by OCs* OCs: We'd rather not be owned by XX…

So, sorry for the slow update! I was VERY busy…and I also took time to read some other fanfic. Whatever. I missed all of you, reviewers! So, continue to enjoy this stuff that I bring to you! And sorry about the sloppy chapter ten, I suck at fluff. And I decided to take out the sweet snow stuff there, too. Hiei learns how to say "ice-cream". Hahaha…

So, here goes! *shuts up as Mishouri kills me for bringing back bad memories*

Next Chapter:On My Way Home

Everyone was rather relaxed these days. Yusuke, Kuwabara and Hiei still quarreled, but besides that, all was peace.

Mishouri was just trying to work through how she was going to tell her dad about Kurama. Her dad didn't care about much, but he had always told her to tell him if she got a boyfriend one day.

And then the solution came up easily. Just tell it to his face. That always made things easier.

So, Mishouri picked a random day and she and Kurama went to her house.

It was pretty clean, except for odd scents that were coming from the kitchen.

"Mishouri? You back?" her father came through the kitchen door with a boiling pan in his hand. Mishouri's brain combined the two matters quickly. A boiling pan and dad…definitely not the safest combination.

Her dad stopped at the sight at Kurama, who bowed and said politely: "Hello, Mr. Kamira. My name is Suichi Minamino."

Her dad still just stood there, pan in hand, not paying attention to the hot oil that dripped from the pan. Not much of a good sign.

"I can't believe that my sweety pie brought a boy back home! Why this is--"

Mishouri put her hands up to stop him, and then cleared her throat.

"Dad, this's my boyfriend, Suichi. He's in my class, and he's a nice guy. He hasn't done anything to me against my will, so please put the pan down."Mishouri rolled her eyes as she said this, but it was the best way to keep her dad from braining Kurama with the steaming hot pan.

Her dad hesitated, then threw the pan on the table, where it made an unpleasant hissing noise.

"Come on, sweety pie. We need to talk." And paying no attention to Kurama, he marched her into her room, and they sat down on the bed.

"You lied to me." He said rather straightly.

"About what?"

"His name isn't Suichi Minamino. I know from the color of your face. And he's probably not even human either! I got some nasty vibes about this guy.

What did I tell you after your mother died?"

[Flashback]

Mishouri's dad came in the door, without saying a word, he marched towards the cupboard, pulled out five bottles of beer, and drank them all at once. Mishouri watched him with big eyes.

"Daddy, why are you drinking so much beer?"

"'Cause…Daddy's unhappy."

"Is it 'cause of Mamma?"

"…Yes…"

He peered into the insides of one of the bottles, and then looked back at Mishouri and sighed.

"Mishouri, you've got the same genes in you that I have in me. So you gotta be careful. I need you to promise Daddy something."

Mishouri blinked innocently "What, Daddy?"

"That you'll never fall in love with somebody who's in danger, who can't live for a long time or who can't fight for his life on a battlefield. That's the only way you can be happy together."

"Okay, Daddy. Is there a prize for it?"

[Flashback end]

Mishouri sighed. "Yes."

"You know why I made you promise?

"Yeah, cause—"

"Because your mother was a demon! And she was wanted. Many people chased after her, and you were just barely a month when she died! Good thing you didn't get her powers. This boy, this 'Suichi' is a demon. And I smell a lot of blood on him. On you, too. Healing, right?"

"Dad…this will be hard to explain, but…well, me and Kurama—Suichi—we kind of work for this little toddler called—"

"You don't need to tell me about Koenma! The little bastard ruined my life! I used to work for him, being his little puppet, his little _Spirit Detective._ That's how I meet your mother, and how I lost her. I got too much attention! Although this guy doesn't have Spirit Detective vibes, he's still suspicious-looking. I'm worried that you'll lose him…or that you'll lose yourself for him."

Mishouri shook her head slowly. "He wouldn't let me get hurt. And even if I died for him…it would be my own choice. And about losing him…at least we would have been happy. Life's too short, dad. Even with a cat demon inside me, with external life or something like that. It's all crap. What matters is that you spend it well."

Mishouri's dad shook his head at her. "You're as stubborn as…as…I was! My stubbornness was what cost your mother her life. She died to protect me from a shot…a fatal wound. That wound…I can almost feel it on my own body…I don't want you to live like this…I don't want you to die…"

Mishouri opened her mouth, and closed it again. Finally, she just shrugged hopelessly and said: "You sound like he did. He tried to convince me not to fall for him; he wanted me to go be happy with some other normal boy, even though he liked me. I told him no, he wouldn't be able to change my mind. We love each other, dad, and the only way for me to be happy is to be with him."

Mishouri's dad wasn't speaking. He just gestured, the gesture that told Mishouri to tell him what had happened in her absence.

She told him; every single little detail, because she didn't want to lie to him. He was the only other one she was this close to, besides Kurama.

Her father didn't look too happy. But he just sighed.

"All right…you've got her brains. I can't say anything…so just go and be happy with him. Be careful though, my vibes are not to be ignored."

Mishouri smiled and they exited the room.

"You are finished, I suppose?" Kurama asked politely.

"Yeah…I told him the truth. About us, you know."

Kurama nodded. "It's for the best, I suppose."

Mishouri's dad eyed him suspiciously, which meant he was approving of him.

"Hm…I guess that you're okay. Just don't piss me off, and keep my sugar bunny safe. Or else."

"Dad!"

"Just kidding. Go out there and have a helluva time! And remember, love is a parent guidance activity!" he picked up his pan and returned to the kitchen.

"So, what'd you think of him?"Mishouri asked as they exited the building together.

"He was…an extraordinary person."

"That's pretty nice of you…most of my friends think that he's off his rocker."

"Too many are that the word 'crazy' can summarize the human race."

"Oh, just shut the hell u—"

She hadn't finished her sentence, when Kurama suddenly gasped and his eyes narrowed.

"What's the matter?" she asked quietly.

The sound of a whiplash answered her question.

Whoosh! The pavement beneath their feet shattered, and the people around them screamed and cried out in pain as the remainders struck them.

Landing on the ground gracefully, Kurama turned to face the enemy, Lisa. She was standing in the street, her curly blonde hair shining in the sunlight, and the tight outfit that she wore emphasized her curves. She was swinging her whip around in circles, and chipped pieces of cement flew from the ground. Kurama had a feeling that tomorrow's headline would be something along the lines of "Hot chick fight in the streets". Not very good for his reputation. He just stared down a few of the unhurt boys staring at Mishouri's rear as she jumped down.

"Ooh…someone's jealous." Lisa giggled in a high pitch tone.

"Shut up." Kurama retorted by instinct. _I really have to stop listening to Mishouri too much._

"Ooh la la…someone's angry." She giggled again. Then her voice suddenly changed, sounding deeper. "Let's see how much anger there will be left when we finish this fight."

She struck without warning; Kurama and Mishouri split, running towards opposite sides. The whip split too, and Kurama dodged by instinct, jumping into the air. But as he landed, the whip curled itself around his ankle, and as he leapt into the air again, he fell on the ground.

Kurama winced as his face suddenly came into contact with cement. Lisa's sharp laughter rang in his ears.

"Oh dear…the fox tripped over my whips. Then let's try…this." The other end of the whip split again, and ignoring Mishouri, went straight for Kurama, wrapping around him. He struggled, trying to get free.

"Oh come on…it won't hurt _that_ much, will it? Stop struggling." The blonde-haired demon giggled and pulled before Mishouri had a chance to react.

Kurama was being suffocated; he couldn't breathe, and he could hear something crack and felt something flow down his hand. He looked, and wished he hadn't; the whip around him had snapped his arm, and the bone was sticking out a little. He gritted his teeth and summoned his power.

Just as the Rose whip from his hair came in contact with the whip, so did Mishouri's Cat Claw Attack, and the whip snapped for a while, allowing Kurama to escape from the whip with a roll.

_He looks like hell, _Mishouri thought worriedly.

He did. His face was as white as a sheet of paper, and there was half a bone sticking out where the whip had snapped his arm.

"You okay?" she asked him as he got to his feet shakily.

"I…I'll be all right." He winced as he bent his arm a bit.

Lisa just looked amused. "So, you're pretty much failing in this fight, huh Kurama?"

Kurama gritted his teeth as he summoned his newly-found powers, which was a bit awkward, considering he wasn't used to them yet. But a little was enough.

"I wouldn't say so." Kurama smiled deviously as vines shot up from the ground and tied themselves around Lisa, whose face went white as one of the particularly hungry looking plants started dripping drool on her face.

"You…" she didn't finish her sentence as Kurama tiredly willed the plants to transfer her to the temple by the sewers, watching the plant sink slowly into the hole in the ground.

"Wow, that was, like, totally awesome, man. How'd you--" the stupid guy jumped as Kurama fainted.

Mishouri, however, noticed that a small smirk crossed Lisa's face before she went down, and she mouthed something that looked like "Mission accomplished."

This was definitely not good.

Sorry it was so slow! My computer broke!

Behind The Scenes stuff…

Yusuke: *mumbles something*

XX: What?

Yusuke: I didn't get an appearance.

Kuwabara: Me neither! Why does this all focus on Kurama and Mishouri?

Mishouri appears: 'Cause it's a fanfic made by XX, and she wants us to be the main characters.

Hiei: Hn. Bakas.

Kuwabara: What'd you say, shorty?

Hiei: I said: BAKAS.

Kuwabara: That's it shrimp! You're gonna pay for that!*Mishouri and Kuwabara roll up sleeves*

XX: Okay, they're fighting, and I think we'd better leave.

Yusuke: Wait! We're not leaving until I get an appearance in the next chapter!

XX: *looks nervously at burning backstage* Okay, Yusuke, you win. Let's just get out of here, okay?

Yusuke: You'll make me talk a lot? A lot of important stuff?

XX: Yes! Let's just go!

And that's how Yusuke got his part in the next chapter. R&R! Tell me SOMETHING! Tell me ANYTHING! I'm begging you! PLEASE! You can even guess the plot if you want, but please, just press the cute button and say something!


	13. Dealing with the press

Disclaimers: Do I look like someone who owns YYH?*points at self* No? That's that then.

Sorry for the extremely slow update! My laptop broke down, and I had to get it fixed. And I also cheated on a certain someone…you'll find out in the BTS.

Anyway, let's get on with the show!

Dealing with the press

Since Kurama had fainted, Mishouri had to get him to the hospital.

She hated hospitals. They stunk, and there were these fake cheerful doctors, who only sobered down to say "No, he won't make it" or "We did what we could". Stupid.

And it was even worse having to watch them flocking around her boyfriend like a group of panicked ducks. He had only snapped a bone in the wrong way; why make such a fuss about it?

Mishouri soon found out; he was healing way too fast. By the time they were trying to put a bandage on the open wound, it had already hardened. And by the time he woke up, there were still arguing what to do.

"WOULD YOU IDIOTS SHUT IT FOR A MINUTE?" Mishouri hollered, making most of the doctors and nurses run off in fear. Probably because they had found her and Kurama beside some gigantic hole where a terrific plant that could move had been.

"Mishouri…" Kurama winced. "You don't need to say it so loudly."

"Sorry. I get pissed off very easily in hospitals."

"I see."

"You okay?"

"I can walk." He got up from the bed, staggering a bit, looking a bit pale but otherwise fine.

"Hey, you shouldn't be up! You should be in bed!" one of the nurses bustled in.

Kurama muttered something about being fine and Mishouri glared her down.

"None of your business."

The nurse stuttered and turned red, but she got out of the way.

They exited the hospital with no further ado, and headed for Genkai's temple.

…

"So, that's totally weird." Ditrina rolled her eyes. "As long as my bro's all right, nothing else really matters."

"I wish I could say that," Mishouri said, frowning, "But Lisa was looking pretty smug about something we don't know. And I'm guessing it's not good."

"Yes. We should probably look into that." Kurama stood up, and they went to where Lisa was being held.

She was still grinning as they opened the door. "So, have the great detectives figured it out yet? The plant is giving me hell." She shrugged at the plant binding her, drooling all over the place.

"Actually, we were hoping that you'd give us a little insight." Ditrina said rather sharply.

"That's great. I want to see the looks on your faces when I spill the beans."

"Stop wasting time and talk!" Mishouri growled.

"All right then. Don't let the anger ruin your pretty little face." Lisa shrugged. "Well, it was a simple plan. Assault you guys in a populated place, and try to beat you up. The outcome didn't matter, just the mission."

"And why is that?" Kurama asked.

"Well, because it would look really bad if you guys were demons. Duh!" Lisa giggled and shifted her place on the bed.

"Oh, crap…I forgot the press!" Mishouri slapped herself on the head.

"The press? What the hell do you mean, you forgot the press?"

"I mean, after Kurama fainted, a lot of media people came. It was pretty fun to watch them fussing over the big hole, and the plant that came out of nowhere, but I didn't think too much about it. Damn it, what're we going to do when they come knocking on our doors?"

"Question answered." Ditrina said with a groan. "They're here."

Yukina suddenly entered the room. "Ditrina, Mishouri, Mr. Kurama, there are some strange people outside the door. They're very loud…and I don't think Brother likes them." She stole a worried glance at the black shadow in the tree.

"Well, we can always lock them outside…" Ditrina suggested.

"Ditrina…humans can be very persistent sometimes. If we don't answer the door, they will trace the line back to Mother…and THAT would be unpleasant." Kurama sighed.

"Yeah…so should we scare them away with a Death Plant?" Ditrina asked eagerly.

Kurama groaned. "Never mind…just open the door, and let's get this over with."

"I'll get it." Yukina hurried to the door, and opened it.

As she did so, a cameraman with a big camera and a brown-haired girl with her hair pulled back in a ponytail and a microphone in her hand stepped in.

"Um…I hope we're in the right place?" she asked, peering around nervously. Then she noticed Kurama and Mishouri.

"Oh, I see!" She grinned at them as the cameraman turned his camera on.

A certain shadow disappeared from the tree, and Yukina backed away in fear. Ditrina looked very pissed off.

"Does anything seem wrong?" The girl asked, looking in confusion.

"Not really, but that thing pisses me off!" Ditrina growled, and kicked the camera out of the cameraman's hands. Yukina flinched, and the camera suddenly exploded in mid-fall, clearly sliced apart by a sword. The cameraman was hit on the back of the head, and passed out.

"Very convenient, Hiei." Kurama muttered.

"Eek! What was that? A flying shadow? A ghost" Unfortunately for herself, the girl had seen Hiei.

"Shut up, ningen." Hiei appeared beside the girl, holding his katana in a rather menacing way. She squealed and blacked out in fear.

"What a cowardly fool." Hiei scoffed and put his katana away.

"And a rather good distraction, too!" The group turned to see Lisa disappearing into a portal. "See you around!" She waved before it swallowed her.

"Oh, crap! We lost her again!" Ditrina wasn't looking very happy.

"Don't worry. We'll get to her later. What concerns me more is these two." Kurama nodded at the two unconscious figures. "Yukina, Ditrina, you two can leave. Hiei, suit yourself. Mishouri, please help me with these two."

Mishouri nodded, and she helped him with them.

"Kurama…"

"Yes?"

"Are you going to erase their memories?"

A pause. "Yes."

"Would you do this to me? I mean if something went seriously wrong."

He stopped at that, his emerald eyes meeting her amethyst ones. He pulled her close suddenly, so close that she could hardly breathe.

"No, Mishouri. Never. You're special. Even if something went wrong, I would never alter your memory…you deserve to remember this. All of us. You deserve to remember us."

"D-do you feel all right, Kurama?"

"I—"

He stopped in mid-sentence, looking at her in the eyes again.

"I'm all right."

"Yeah right." Mishouri said skeptically. "You've been avoiding my eyes all day, except for just then."

"It's nothing important."

"Whatever you say."

…

It was night.

Mishouri trekked up the mountain, feeling the cool wind whip against her face. It was soothing.

She followed Kurama's aura to the mountain top.

He was sitting there, his eyes closed, his face in a grimace, sweat rolling down his face.

"I told you…" Mishouri said in a sing-song voice.

He whipped around to face her.

"M-Mishouri! What are you doing here?"

He was nervous; even more nervous than earlier. His eyes betrayed it, and he was rocking backward and forward, his arms holding his knees.

"You don't look too good."

"Yes…you caught me at a rather awkward time. My energy and—"

"Your energy? You mean your body is still adapting to it. That must be uncomfortable."

"Yes, but there's something else…"

"Huh…let me guess…" Mishouri looked up at the night sky. She loved looking there when pondering questions.

And then she noticed the moon.

"Oh, crap."

TO BE CONTINUED…

It's pretty obvious, right? And I don't think Kurama is too OOC, cause he can get pretty nervous sometimes…including times when he can't keep the Youko pervyness down. If you have a problem with it, review it and tell me! And yes, pervyness is not a word.

Behind The Stage

Yusuke: You tricked me! I haven't gotten a leading part! I didn't even get a part! You—

XX: No reason to get violent…Hahaha…*dodges Spirit gun*

Hiei: I hate cameras.*shoots Dragon of the Darkness Flame*

XX: Eek!*turns into pile of ashes to avoid further conflict.*

Thanks and let me know what you think! If it sucks, it's because I'm very busy these days. So, sorry!


	14. Kidnapped again

Disclaimers: Who owns YYH clap your hands!*silence*

Ha! I had an argument with my friend, and then we made up! Great!

And then, meanwhile in the YYH universe, something very suspicious happened…

By the way, Mayli is the pronunciation of "beautiful" in Chinese.

Kidnapped…again

Mishouri woke up.

She was in her night gown, which was strange, as she didn't remember putting it on. Or getting into bed.

Or getting into someone else's bed.

She could smell the familiar scent of roses; but he seemed to have left. She sat up, trying to remember what had happened last night.

_Let's just say that I and Youko had a little fun._ The demon in her head said mockingly. No matter how hard Mishouri tried, she couldn't get anything from her.

But as the grasp on the memory tightened, another slipped. Mishouri gasped as she was thrust into it.

_It was a beautiful night. Mayli tilted her head to look at the stars. The evening air blew softly, a few strands of hair drifting in the night breeze._

"_Having fun?" She turned to see him walking towards her, his tail flicking slightly._

"_That's the sign of a pervy move. But for once, I don't mind." She said sweetly, and they embraced, forgetting about everything else except themselves._

Mishouri was jolted back to reality as the door opened.

"Well…now I can see why Kurama was so unenthusiastic about letting us come in." Botan giggled.

"What happened anyway?" Mishouri was getting very pissed off.

"You don't remember?" Botan asked in a singsong voice.

"Hn. Of course, you onna. I thought that you knew more about demon mating seasons than the humans, since you were a ferry girl."

"What happened?" Yukina asked innocently.

"Hahaha…something very special…"

"What?" Yukina was still curious.

"They had you-know-what! Although it was probably Youko and that other demon inside you, it doesn't qualify for you, but still…"

"Shut it, Botan!"

"Hahaha! Make me!"

Mishouri sighed; there was really no way to argue with that girl. She changed the topic.

"Any of you seen Kurama?"

"No. I think that he slipped away while the bakas were occupied."

"Hiei!"

"What?!?!?"

Mishouri didn't stay to watch the fight; she ran towards Kurama's scent.

He didn't look very good. He buried his face in his hands, as he muttered something inaudible. He didn't even seem to have noticed her.

"Hey."

"What—oh. It's you." He certainly looked less than pleased to see her. His big green eyes were filled with doubt and guilt. He looked like a little kid who had been caught stealing something.

"I'm…sorry. I couldn't control myself yesterday."

Mishouri shrugged. "I didn't either, right? It's just one of those 'bad demon half' days. Just get over it; you probably don't even know who started it."

"But still…I'm too dangerous for you." He said doubtfully.

Mishouri's patience snapped. "How many times have I told you? IDON'T GIVE A DAMN!" She hollered. "I love you, you and you only, and you're going to throw me away after a little mistake that you don't even know who started? That's ridiculous! I mean, you want me to be happy, right? Being with you makes me happy…happier than I've been in my whole miserable life." Her voice was soft at the end.

Kurama looked at her with understanding eyes, and pulled her closer, kissing her more passionately then he ever had. Mishouri could feel herself blushing, but the pleasure soon overcame her embarrassment.

They broke apart, just in time to hear a yell. Turning towards the woods, Yusuke suddenly ran out, his clothes burned and charred.

"The temple's on fire!" He yelled. Anger was evident in his eyes.

"And Kayko's in the damn place! Come on you two; get your asses over here!"

Kurama and Mishouri were gone in a flash; Yusuke following them closely.

_Something's wrong here, _Mishouri thought as they charged towards the temple, full speed. Mishouri remembered that she was still in her sleeping gown, but there was no time to worry now.

She ran, until she saw something in the corner of her eye.

"I have you now, little kitty! Hahaha!"

Elder Toguro's laugh sent shivers up her spine; his long tube-like fingers wrapped around her.

Yusuke didn't take notice of this and ran on, but Kurama had stopped and had taken out his rose.

"Rose whip!" He cried, lashing out at the arm that bond Mishouri.

"Well, Kurama, didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with sharp items? Then let me teach you!" He screeched in laughter as he sent a tube-arm at Kurama, piercing his stomach.

Kurama cried out in pain; Mishouri tried to use a Cat Claw Attack, but it dug into her own skin instead. Just then, a helicopter flew close.

"Ooh, it looks like pretty hurt herself! The master won't be pleased with that, now will he?"

"Just shut it and haul her up!" Mishouri recognized Lisa waiting at the door.

"Do we need to get her unconscious?"

"Yes…allow me." There was a pain in the back of her head, and then she blacked out.

Looking at the helicopter closing its doors, Kurama closed his eyes wearily and fell, the blood from his wound staining the soil red.

And as Yusuke finally looked up from the burned-out fire, his eyes widened.

"That's gotta be bad."

BTS

I'm sorry I made Mishouri look weak, but all of my OCs are for abuse!*Mishouri shoots death rays at XX*

XX: Argh!

Yusuke: Hey…you call that a leading role?

XX: I'm sorry, but I--* is cut off by cat claws, big blasts of energy, black energy dragons, orange spirit darts and rose thorns*

XX: I can't believe it! Even Kurama hates me!

Youko: Actually, I do.*throws Death Plant seed* I don't like the press…which there is going to be a lot of.

XX: So, stay tuned for more XX bashing!

And sorry about Kurama! I didn't mean to make him look weak, but:

1He's adapting to his power

2Elder Toguro is fast and creepy…

3Actually, X classes in plant controllers suck; they can create plants out of thin air, and use more dangerous plants more frequently, nothing more.


	15. Files and the past

Disclaimers: I'm not Japanese! I don't speak Japanese! I only speak Mandarin and English! And I don't own YYH!

So, since I can only thank the reviewers, let's move on!

Files and the past

"Ow…"

Mishouri's head hurt. Her vision was blurred, and she could just make out a figure standing at the door of a cell.

"Who the hell…are you…"

The figure chuckled in a deep voice. "That's a question for later, dear. You're tired, and you must sleep. Sleep, dear…"

Mishouri wasn't in the mood to argue. Closing her eyes, she fell asleep once more.

…

"This is my entire fault…damn it, I didn't even wait for you two…and now look what's happened…Mishouri's been kidnapped by whippy girl and noodle-arm man. This is _really _bad."

Kurama's head hurt already; listening to Yusuke ranting and swearing was just making him more impatient. So he decided to shut him up with some information.

"Yusuke…I think that they're working for someone else."

"Really? Who? Come on, genius, enlighten us."

"I can't be sure who it was, but there was a certain smell on them that's familiar; I just can't seem to name it…"

"Hn."

Yusuke turned his head towards Hiei. "Hiei, I'm pretty pissed off already. Either say something useful, or shut it."

"Then I guess you'll be very interested to know this, Detective." He turned to Kurama instead. "It was Jinmao."

If Kurama had looked serious before, he looked grave now. Yusuke looked confused.

"Jin?"

"No, you idiot, Jinmao. He's a lion demon, with many demons in his service and great influence. He likes treasures, and he raids many forts that are famous for security. But this will interest Kurama more."

He threw a file on the table, and Kurama picked it up and opened it

"'Jinmao. Otherwise known as the 'Silver Lion'. Has many followers, including powerful demons that are A class or higher. Foolishly brutal. Favors mating female demons.'" His eyes narrowed as he read the next description. "'Once even tried to mate famous cat demon thief, Mayli, but failed. Is known to be in hiding.'" He closed the file. "How old is this?"

"Old. Before you were born in Human World. The new ones were destroyed in a recent…incident. And I also brought the file on Mayli. Take a look."

Yusuke snatched it this time, and read it. "'Mayli. Famous demon thief. Known to be childhood friend and partner to…'" He stopped. "Hell, Kurama. You never told me that you and Mishouri went back that far!" He pointed at the picture on the file that he had apparently just noticed.

"…Yes. She should know by now. I didn't tell her. I didn't want her to get involved."

"Oh…so, this guy's got Mishouri. That's bad."

…

"Ouch…"

"Hm…so you're awake, dear."

Mishouri stared dumbly at the pair of golden eyes in front of her.

"I am Jinmao. I am the king of bandits—"

"I thought that was Youko."

He paused. "Once was…now, it's me."

"So…what's the silver haired creep got me here for?"

"I want to make you an offer, Mishouri."

"Huh?"

"Mate me…and I'll let you live here for the rest of your life in happiness and pleasure. And I won't kill your friends."

"Uh-huh."

"Or you can refuse, and I'll find the ones you love and care for, torture them to death in front of your eyes, kill them and take you for my mate anyway."

Mishouri was dumbfounded. This was all happening because of her weakness and foolishness. Kurama's smiling face suddenly appeared in her mind. She loved him, didn't want him to get hurt for her. She only had one choice.

"All right…do what you want with me, but don't kill my friends."

"Yes…I'll leave that to you."

"What the—"

Before she could react, he forced her mouth open. She couldn't move as he poured something down her throat.

It was a drug! Her demon mind told her that it would make her lose her logic, make her fight like a machine, and obey this man's every whim. For a long time.

Her last thought was of realization that she would probably kill everyone in this state of bloodlust.

Dun dun dun dun! Okay, please review! This was kinda short, but whatever! And by the way, Jinmao means "golden fur" in Chinese although his is silver. It's a nice name for a dog…

BTS

Yusuke: Finally! I get to talk.

XX:*sighs in relief*

Yusuke: But not enough.*blasts XX apart*

XX: WAH!!!!!

And BTW, can everyone help me think, what's my next fic going to be about? Should it be a sequel, or should I do some HieixOC? Help me choose!


	16. Wars within

**Disclaimers:*yawn* I'm too damn tired…to own YYH…**

**I'm back, sleepier than ever. Let's just get on with it, okay?**

Wars within

Kurama's bedroom door creaked as Mishouri opened it quietly.

She watched the redhead sleep, long eyelashes fluttering as he breathed.

_He's so beautiful,_ the cruel voice in her mind mocked. _He's mine._

_No! You're not getting any closer to him than you are now, you bitch!_

_Is that so? You can't even control yourself. Three identities fighting in the same body, human, demon and parasite…this will be interesting._

_Shut it, you filthy maggot. Me and Mishouri aren't standing for this much longer. Actually, I'd have killed you the first chance I had._

_But you can't. You're helpless, dear._ The giggle drifted through her consciousness. _Should I do something to your dear fox? He's so cute…_

_You dare…and I will rip you apart…_

_Hahaha…You don't even have the power to do that…you're so weak._ She forced Mishouri to walk closer.

Her fingers that weren't her own gently touched Kurama's face, and he muttered something. Mishouri came closer until she could hear him.

"Mishouri…are you…all right?"

She felt like crying, but she couldn't. Her body straightened up. She swore she saw the ghost of a smile on Kurama's lips, but it disappeared, and she was left in horror of what would happen to her.

…

"As I always say, toddler; more doing, less talking."

They were at Yusuke's house, Koenma in his teenager form as he frowned at Yusuke's words. Kuwabara was bouncing his leg nervously, Hiei was just sitting on the windowsill, and Kurama stood beside Hiei, looking…unsettled.

He was paler, and there was some impatience in his face as he listened to Koenma ramble on and on about a plan that would probably never form.

"Damn it, Koenma, you know that she's helpless without us! This can't wait!"

"It has to, Yusuke! We need to work out a better one!"

"A better one that will never work…" Yusuke didn't really like waiting. Waiting meant twiddling your thumbs and waiting for a flawless plan.

"And so, we wait until our beards grow long. Then Mishouri is somehow saved by a miracle and we all say: 'Finally!' and drop dead."

Koenma's eyes narrowed. "If you're trying to be sarcastic, Yusuke, then you're not very successful."

"Shut it! At least I'm a whole lot less of a failure than you are!"

"Stop." Kurama spoke, and unexpectedly, everyone fell silent.

"Yusuke and Koenma are both right; we need a good plan, and we need it fast. But I don't think that we have the time. After all, the fort must be very hard to break in."

"Bravo, that's a bit of praise for us."

Yusuke and Kuwabara jumped, Hiei had his sword out, and Kurama spun around to look at the unexpected visitor, his breath catching in his throat.

"Mishouri."

She was the same, although dressed in black. Her purple eyes were no longer full of hope and light; they looked dark and deep.

"Yes. I guess that's bound for a bit credit, huh?" she asked in a bored voice. Her wrist flicked, and cat claws sprung out.

Kurama barely had time to dodge; he jumped behind the sofa as Hiei disappeared and everyone else dived for the table. He heard an "Ouch!" as Yusuke banged his head on the bottom of the table. That was all it took to distract him. He started as something sharp scraped against his cheek. He jumped again, and the other claws sunk into the sofa.

"You've gotten slower. But oh well." She sighed and summoned up lots of energy.

"CAT CLAW ATTACK!" she screeched, and the claws with energy embedded hit everyone in the room, except for Koenma, who had somehow disappeared.

Kurama hissed as his shoulder burned, and his eyes blurred.

The last thing he saw was Mishouri walking towards him…

…

Kurama gasped as the world sharpened in front of his eyes once more, accompanied with increasing pain in his shoulder. He sat up immediately and took in his surroundings.

He was in a small cell, in a gloomy dungeon. Mishouri was outside the cell, a satisfied smirk on her face as she removed her claw from his shoulder.

"I guess that worked. So, the master's got two conditions for you: one, surrender; two, be an idiot and get everything you love killed in front of your eyes, then dying in pure agony. So, what'll it be?"

Kurama didn't speak, looking at her out of the corner of his eye. She was just like the Mishouri he knew; only clad in black and with different eyes. He knew that if he agreed to this, everyone else could escape alive. Hopefully. But if he refused…

He forced himself to think of all of the possibilities there were. Koenma was not a fool; he must have guards with his mother and his friends' families; first rank, Kurama hoped, for his mother and Koenma's sake. Koenma knew the full potential of their power at rage.

Surrendering meant being a puppet. He couldn't save Mishouri, but at least he could stop the enemies from being satisfied. That was all he could do.

He directed his eyes back at Mishouri, and gave her the coldest gaze he could.

"Hm. Just as I expected. It won't do you much good, though." She said it a sweet voice that made Kurama sick.

"You know…dear Mishouri and Mayli are fighting _so _hard in here." She grinned as she pointed at her head. "Yes, Mishouri finally knows about that thousand year promise between you two. How simply touching."

Kurama growled at her, eyes flashing golden.

"Youko's coming out to play? Oh, my. This will be interesting."

Kurama couldn't transform. His energy was locked inside again. Just like with Gama.

"Yes, it might hurt a little when it starts." Mishouri cooed, forcing his chin up with a razor sharp finger.

Kurama was about to say something when pain suddenly kicked in. He couldn't see anything, couldn't hear anything, couldn't breathe on anything.

He could hear himself screaming far away. He could only see blinding light, and he choked on his own blood.

Mishouri straightened up. "And that's a warning shot. It'll hurt more next time." She whispered maliciously into his ear.

_Mishouri was sobbing in a corner. She was crying, tears running down her face as she watched him suffer._

"_He sure is headstrong." The thing commented. "The sort of pain that comes from those wards; I'm surprised that he isn't screaming his defeat already."_

"_And what's wrong? I thought you were supposed to be strong Mishouri. I thought you never cried."_

_Everything was silent except for Mishouri's choked sobs._

"_Maybe I was wrong."_

…

"DAMN IT! LET US OUT OF THIS FRIGGIN' CELL! OR I'LL MAKE THIS HURT!"

"YOU HEARD HIM! LET US OUT! Damn it Kurama, what are they doing to you…"

Yusuke and Kuwabara couldn't take it anymore. They stopped.

"What the hell are they doing to him? Kurama never screams that loud…unless it hurts bad."

"Of course it does, you simple idiot. They probably placed wards around him, that kicked in at their slight displeasure. They suck his energy, and cause him extreme physical pain. This doesn't look good."

"Damn it Hiei! Do you have a heart or what? Kurama's probably dying! DYING!"

"I heard you the first time, Detective. And no, he's not. They want to do this a lot before killing him. It's a sort of revenge."

"You mean the oversized lion-man doesn't like him?" Kuwabara asked stupidly.

"No, I mean that he simply despises him. He wants Kurama to suffer a fate worse than death."

Yusuke swore and focused on his wounds. They stung a lot, and he tried to heal them, but he was bad with that. Forgetting it, he just slumped on the floor and stared up at the ceiling.

He knew that Hiei and Kuwabara were thinking the same he was now. What he didn't was that Kurama, aching all over, and Mishouri, still weeping silently were thinking too.

_How the hell are we going to get out of this?_

**Sorry! It might stink, but this is the best I can do for now. I've been having writer's block, and I've rewritten this chapter several times already. Please R&R!**


	17. Thoughts and stale bread

**Disclaimers: Maybe next life.**

**Okay, sorry for my sucky and slow updates! The thing is I've been having serious writer's block. Let's get on with this already!**

**AN: By the way, I don't know how many personalities Kurama really has, but I'm pretty sure that it's three. Pretty sure. So don't sue me if I'm wrong. And this chapter is sort of a filler chapter. It's just filling in for what's next. That's what makes it a filler chapter. Sorry, and bye!**

Thoughts and stale bread

"Ouch! What was that for, Urameshi?"

"For stealing my friggin stale bread!"

"Damn you, Urameshi…I mean, you're supposed to be the leader guy, and we don't even have a plan, so we're stuck here grabbing the bread? This is so stupid…" Kuwabara rolled his eyes.

"Hey, Kurama's supposed to be the planning guy, and they've been focusing everything they've got on him. It's kinda…fishy. I mean, why him?"

"'Cause he's powerful!"

"Hn. Baka." Hiei snorted from the corner. "Plant apparitions aren't half as powerful as energy manipulators in their full strength. It's probably all out of spite. The lion hasn't made an appearance yet. I wish he would. I've been waiting too long…for a chance to do something…productive."

"Shut up. The cell won't let us do anything! And we can't contact Kurama either…"

"Yeah…talk about boring…And shrimp, did you try with your Jagan?"

"Of course I did."

"Get anything?"

"No. Kurama's presence was sealed off, and Mishouri's was shrouded in some sort of fog. I couldn't sense her precisely enough to talk."

"…Oh. Then what do we do?"

"Stupid, we just come up with a friggin plan."

"Oh, yeah. And what about that bread?"

…

_Please explain how a potion did this to me again! This is so damn annoying!_

_Okay, the potion confuses your mind. Your identities and everything else like that. It also brings out the darker side of you, which takes over like a sort of parasite._

_Oh. I still don't get it._

_Whatever. You never will at this rate._

_Mishouri sighed and closed her eyes. That is, if she had any._

…

Kurama stared at the ceiling blankly as he talked with Youko.

_So…the elusive Kurama is foiled._

_Shut up. You know that quite an amount of my energy relies on you. As does my experience._

_Ooh…so, we should just rot here as that bastard Jinmao rapes MY mate? I'm not standing for this._

_Me neither. But we'll have to get out before revenge._

_Thank you very much, Mr. Obvious._

_You're welcome, Youko. I just thought that you'd need a little enlightening on the situation._

_That's very considerate of you, Kurama. You're too kind._

_Hmph._

_I didn't know you "Hmph" ed. Interesting._

_Stop it, you two!_

_Suichi?_

_Yes, it's me. I just thought you would want to stop bickering so that we can all enjoy some silence. Is that okay with you two?_

_Yes, brilliant, Suichi. Me and Kurama will shut up and leave you to your troubled, hormone-rampaged state of mind. _

_You--!_

_Suichi…_

_Ugh…whatever…_

Youko's laughter bounced around Kurama's skull as he blinked and looked back at his hands.

They were scarred, by the amount of energies he had experienced from the wards. He was scarred all over, but what hurt him most was having to watch Mishouri walk around every day as if she no longer recognized him. She smirked at him once and a while, but nothing else except for triggering the wards.

Youko couldn't care less; if Kurama died, then he would be released, being able to take control of his body once and for all, while Kurama would have no more soul.

Damn this. What could he do?

…

Far away, Kayko couldn't focus on her homework. She looked up at the ticking clock, and worry was evident on her face.

_Yusuke, please be all right…_

Shizuru was smoking a cigarette thoughtfully, wondering about her baby brother's sudden absence.

Shiori thought about her son's disappearance and the increasing amount of people stalking her every day.

Yukina prayed that her brother wouldn't be lost again.

Mr. Kamira sat in the kitchen, drinking a bottle of beer while pondering the increasing amount of Spirit world guards and his daughter's disappearance.

Many were troubled, but none of them noticed that dark shadows hovered around constantly…

…

Yusuke chewed his bread thoughtfully.

"You know, I swear they put worms in these. Worm intestines, I mean."

"Shut up, Urameshi. You're making me sick."

"Hn."

"Ha ha…so sorry to intrude."

Yusuke choked on his bread and Kuwabara patted him on the back as he and Hiei stared.

Standing suddenly in the cell, was everyone's favorite red-head, smiling wearily.

"K-Kurama? How the hell did you get here?"

**Hahaha…Why am I so evil? Because I'm working on the next chapter, of course.**

**Yusuke: I choked on a piece of stale bread?!?**

**Kuwabara: I only got a quarter of the bread?!?**

**Kurama: I was transferred to a new cell? Interesting…**

**Mishouri: I actually made an appearance?!?**

**Hiei: The idiot actually knows how much a quarter is?!?**

**R&R or face my wrath!*laughs evilly***


	18. Lots of Dimensions and OCs

**Disclaimer: Be reasonable…don't make me say it AGAIN.**

**Okay…slow updates and all, we're nearing the end. Yes, it's a short story. I didn't expect it to be long anyway. But don't worry; there's a sequel. And I REALLY want to get this finished. The sooner the better. Why? Because I think that the next one will be better. This one is: 1) OOC2) Affected by my fangirl love for Kurama…**

**Also, something I noticed in Chinese fanfic: you know how a lot of people have Kuwabara-bashing? Well, in China, People Kurama-bash…even his fans, and not in a good way…gulp…and there's also: Yusuke-bashing, Hiei-bashing…They bash practically everyone. Wow, shameless.**

**Anyway, here's chapter eighteen!**

Lots of dimensions…and OCs

"Why the hell are you here?" Yusuke asked in disbelief.

"I think that they didn't think separating me from you did anything, so they transferred me here."

"But…why didn't I see you a few minutes ago?"

"They used a portal, Yusuke. I don't think that they wanted to risk the chance that I could escape if they did it any other way."

Looking closer at him, Yusuke noticed a few scars that hadn't been there before.

"Hey…are you okay?"

Kurama's smile faded a bit. "I'm fine. I just need a little rest, that's all."

"So, is everyone done with the happy get-togethers?" A voice asked.

Kuwabara jumped. "Who the hell said that?"

"My, my. You've forgotten me already?"

Kurama's eyes narrowed. "Jinmao! You bastard! What did you do to Mishouri?"

Did Kurama actually swear? Wow, hell had frozen over.

"It did a long time ago, Yusuke. It's just that you only noticed it."

Yusuke's jaw dropped. "You just heard me?"

"Of course. I have to keep you monitored. And now, it's time to throw something interesting in…"

"What the—" Kuwabara was about to say something, but was cut off by the loss of a ground beneath their feet.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Yusuke and Kuwabara yelled as they dropped.

"How—"Hiei was cut off as he fell.

"DAMN YOU, JINMAO!"

"WAH! I HATE HEIGHTS!!!"

"SHUT UP, YOU'RE PIERCING MY EARS!"

"WHERE'S THE GROUND?"

Their cries disappeared as they did.

…

"OUCH!" Yusuke yelled as something big and very heavy fell on him, followed by another.

He himself was lying on top of something, and his stomach ached too much to get up.

"Ow…"

"Who's on top of me?"

After a bit of moaning and scrambling, they figured out their positions. Kurama was on the bottom, Yusuke was under Hiei, and Hiei was under Kuwabara, who was unfortunately the heaviest.

"Damn you, fool." Hiei hissed.

"Ugh." Yusuke groaned.

"At least the fall's over." Kuwabara said in relief.

"Yes, but would you mind getting up first?" Kurama asked in a strained voice.

After more moaning and struggles, everyone was up and uninjured.

"Okay, that was fun. What next?" Yusuke muttered.

"Probably not anything good. By the way, Urameshi, where are we?"

That was a good question. As they took a look at their surroundings, they realized that they had no idea where they were.

They were in a strange sort of…space that was made of a mass amount of black and purple squirming around. They couldn't tell where it ended or where it began.

Yusuke, however, could tell that it was creepy.

"Um…guys, this place is creepy."

"Obviously."

"Where should we go?"

Hiei wordlessly pointed behind him, where something was shining.

"Hiei, how did you see--Never mind."

"Hn."

They walked over, and saw that there was a crack in the…air.

"Um…yeah, that's interesting. Mind telling me what it is?"

"It's a dimensional crack." Kurama analyzed as he looked at it closely. "If we open it widely enough, it should lead us somewhere else."

"Yeah…that's even more interesting. So…" Everybody looked expectantly at Kuwabara.

"What? I can't use my dimensional sword now, okay?"

Silence.

"Would you stop looking at me like that?!? I can't do it, okay?"

"But then how the hell are we going to get out of here?"

As if an answer to Yusuke's question, the crack suddenly became wider. Everyone froze.

It suddenly gaped, and materialized into a portal. The sucking force was too strong for them to resist.

"NOT AGAIN!!!"

…

Yusuke landed on soft grass.

"Ow…"

"Are you all right?"

He opened his eyes and blinked in the strong light.

In front of him was a little boy with black hair, big brown eyes wide with innocence.

He got up.

"Yeah, I'm great. So, kid, can you tell me where I am?"

"This is where you are. Nothing more. Your friends are somewhere else."

"Is that so? Why are they separated from me?"

"Because that is what should be."

"Huh?"

"I repeat: because that is what should be."

Yusuke stared.

"You're a funny kid. What's your name?"

"Me? You may call me Zhen."

"Zhen? That's a weird name. What does it mean?"

"It means 'true'."

"Oh. When do I get to see my friends again?"

"Soon, Yusuke…soon."

…

"Ow! Damn it, why the hell do we have to fall down so many high distances?"

"Sir?"

"Huh?"

Kuwabara was up in a flash.

"Who are you? Dare you challenge the mighty Kazuma Kuwabara?"

He stopped as he realized who was in front of him.

It was a girl. She was very beautiful, strands of long golden hair streaming down her back. Kuwabara guessed she was about fourteen. _Thinking about a lady like that isn't courteous! _He snapped at himself.

"Hi. You lost here too?"

"No, sir. I'm here to do my job."

"What's your job?"

"To guide you."

Kuwabara considered. This is how he considered:

_Okay, so there's this girl with golden hair asking me if she can guide me. No, she's telling me to let her guide me. Ugh! This is too damn confusing! I'm not getting this! But this might be a trap! Oh, whatever. Just follow her and get it over with._

"Okay. Where are we going?"

"Follow me."

…

Hiei sprung up just as he heard the footsteps.

"Who the hell are you?"

He was looking into a pair of cold blue eyes.

"If you're smart, you'll follow me."

"Why should I?"

"I only said if you were smart."

Hiei glared at him. "You have the energy amount of a human but you're definitely not one."

He smiled. "Correct. I am neither human nor demon. I am a Guardian."

"Hn. You're interesting me. All right, I'll follow you. But if you try anything, you will lose your little head."

"Understood."

…

Kurama was dizzy and confused.

He couldn't get up, no matter how hard he tried. He lay on the ground, shivering as cold wind blew.

"Hey. You okay?"

He tried to move at the familiar yet strange voice, but couldn't.

"No? Well, wait a second…"

He felt someone help him up, and the next minute, he was staring into a grinning face.

It was a girl with her black hair in a ponytail, grayish brown eyes, and dressed in black. She had an enormous sword slung on her back(sound familiar?) and was about twelve.

"Hi, I'm Xiaoyao. Xiaoyao means 'free-hearted'. Kinda. Not really actually. Call me Xiao or Yao for short. But you don't have to worry about anything. Jinmao's plans are backfiring now that we've got you guys."

"We?" Kurama asked weakly.

"Yeah, me and my friends. Three other friends who are guiding your friends. We've agreed to meet in a safe spot. But we have to evade Jinmao's agents. He isn't that stupid. And I guess I owe you an explanation."

"Me and my friends are Guardians. We help Spirit World out once in a while if it's urgent. We're kinda like superhero kids. Damn, I have to stop watching human TV. Whatever. Anyway, my friends and I have powers. Special powers. We've lived for a long time. Longer than you have, probably. When there's really big trouble, we help. And the thing is, if ANY of you, you, Kuwabara, Hiei or Yusuke die, we'll have a serious problem. 'Hey, the Reikai Tentai is dead. Let's go and do something fun in Ningenkai.' That's what the trouble is."

Kurama shifted and almost fell. Xiaoyao immediately ran over to steady him.

"Geez, you are weak. That portal thing was redirected to here, if it wasn't you'd be dead already. I'm guessing Jinmao had at least one hundred bloodthirsty demons waiting at the mouth of the portal. Redirecting the portal took a long time, and as you were going through, I did the finishing touches. It probably weakened you. Here, wait a sec…"

She transferred a little bit of energy to him, just enough to walk.

"Sorry, I can't do better than that. I'm weak too. So, shall we go?"

**I can't believe it! I finished such a long chapter in one day! Yippee!**

**Yusuke: You're pretty happy, but we don't have a clue on what's going on! TELL ME!**

**XX: Never! DIE!!!**

**Kurama:*sweatdrop***

**Hiei: HN.**

**Kuwabara: That was a loud Hn. NOW TELL US THE STUPID PLOT ALREADY!**

**XX: NEVER! IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE NEXT TIME, ON YU YU HAKUSHO!**

**Yusuke: Error! Next time, on XX's lame fanfic about the awesome show named Yu Yu Hakusho!**

**XX: Yusuke! If only you saw how the Chinese fanfics bash you!**

**Yusuke: WHAT?!?*stomps to China***

**XX: Phew. Well, I guess that's that!**

**Kurama:*taps shoulder* not exactly.**

***looks behind and sees Kuwabara and Hiei***

**Gulp.**

**R&R, PLEASE!!!*runs away***


	19. The fight begins

**Disclaimer: If I owned it, would I be here?**

**So everyone, we're almost at the end! YIPPEE! I've been looking forward to this chapter…By the way, my OCs won't be doing too much in this chapter…there're here for two reasons. **

**Filling the plot holes**

**I plan to use one of them in later stories…muahahahahahaha**

The fight begins

"We're here."

Something about that tone was seriously creepy.

"What do you mean, 'We're here'?"

"The others will be here shortly."

"Okay…I guess."

So Yusuke and Zhen waited.

About one hour later, there was a strange _pop_, and Kuwabara and a golden-haired girl appeared.

"Nice meeting you here, Urameshi! Where's shorty and fox boy?"

"You mean 'where are'." Kurama corrected as he appeared.

"Oh. Then where are shorty?"

"'Where is.'"

"Oh. Where is shorty?"

"Hn. Fool."

"Yikes! Hiei, where did you come from?"

"Took a portal." He said dismissively.

"Oh. Then why are we here?"

Yusuke rolled his eyes. "Duh! To save the world and go back to pacifier breath's office to hear him say: 'Good job, you saved the world!' Yay."

"Yay indeed. There's no guarantee that you WILL save the world."

They spun around.

"Dammit, not you again!"

"Yes, me again." Jinmao said.

"Damn, why is he so tall?" Kuwabara gulped.

"Cause he was born that way." Yusuke replied. "With a pea for a brain."

"Hahaha…you're a sarcastic one. It'll be fun killing you few. Guardians and all."

"Yeah, come on and try." Xiaoyao drew her sword.

Yusuke's fist glowed blue. Kuwabara summoned his spirit sword. Hiei and Kurama got into battling positions. Everyone was good to go, until—

Until Jinmao took out a remote control. Yusuke blinked.

"Hey, you gonna watch TV or something?"

Jinmao chuckled and pressed a button. Suddenly, a screen appeared behind him. A few familiar figures were on it.

"Kayko…Shizuru…Atsuko…Shiori…Yukina…Mr. Kamira…" Jinmao counted the names down. "My, my. What a fun business. My spies will strike the minute I contact them. With my mind. The only way to stop that is to kill me. And the only way to kill me is to stop it first."

"Damn this all! I hate mind puzzles!" Yusuke muttered venomously.

"Then what happens?" Kuwabara asked. "What the hell are we going to do?"

"That's a good question." Mishouri appeared. "I wouldn't have been able to figure that one out."

"Mishouri…" Kurama murmured.

"It won't work. She hears you. She cries and she struggles. She even bites. The things that people are compelled to do when in danger…so amusing."

Kurama's knuckles had turned white. Yusuke stared up at Jinmao. "Okay, you've got us trapped with your mind puzzles. Now what? Killing? Torturing? Or something 'worse than death'? "

Xiaoyao snarled. "Yusuke…we have to be careful here…"

"Careful my ass." Yusuke snarled. He wasn't in the best of moods now.

"We can't risk to get Yukina or sis killed!" Kuwabara declared.

"We already know that. The question is, how?"

"I'll tell you how. THIS IS HOW!!!"  
Everyone turned to see someone unexpectedly jump up and knock the remote control away.

"Um…am I hallucinating?" Kuwabara rubbed his eyes.

"The dumbass actually knows that word. How surprising."

"Shut it, shrimp!"

"Would you two stop it?"

Ditrina grinned at them from the top of a tree they certainly hadn't noticed a minute ago.

"Hm…the little vixen, too…" Jinmao considered. "Such a pretty vixen, too…maybe I'll have some fun with you after I finish with these nuisances…"

Kurama's eyes flashed golden as he stepped forward. "You will _not_ talk to my sister that way."

Jinmao laughed. "After all I've done to your mate, you're accusing me of trying to flirt with your sister?"

Kurama's human features flickered as he spoke, and his voice became deeper.

"You should know better than to oppose me by now, Jinmao. I recall that when this happened last time, there was a rather nasty incident."

Jinmao snarled, his face reddening from humiliation and anger. "That was a long time ago. My powers have changed since then. So, let's do this!" He drew his big sword. (Big it was…)

Youko drew his rose, a smirk on his lips.

And many things happened at once.

Youko and Jinmao both moved, attacking in blurs of color. Mishouri suddenly appeared, and swung a volley of claws at the Guardians and the rest of the Spirit Detectives.

"Dammit, Mishouri, I didn't want to hurt you and no offense, but SPIRIT GUN!!" Yusuke fired his Spirit Gun.

"DEATH PLANT!!!" Ditrina cried as more demons suddenly swarmed out of nowhere.

"DRAGON OF THE DARKNESS FLAME!!"

"SPIRIT SWORD!!!"

Youko/Kurama was occupied with Jinmao.

"SWORD SWIPE!!"(Lame name…)

"DEATH PLANT!!!"

The sword swipe swished through the air and cut some hair, as a larger version of Ditrina's death plant burst out of nowhere.

"See? No seeds. Being an X class is convenient." Youko chuckled.

And gasped as he felt his back being pierced.

Looking back, he saw Mishouri grinning at him.

"You…bitch…" he murmured as he fell into unconsciousness.

_Kurama! Defeat these two…_

_Yes…_ Kurama muttered as he watched Youko's presence fade.

He could feel himself changing, and by the time he was back on his feet, he was in Suichi Minamino's body again.

He swore viciously as he dodged another attack from Mishouri。

**OMG! Kurama swore!**

**Yusuke: You made him swear.**

**Kuwabara: And that isn't a swear, really…**

**Ditrina: Correct…**_**this**_** is a swear…#%%$#^^*%^#%$)#_%_$^+$+^)#)$(#$*(*%***

**All: _**

**XX: Okay, I guess that's enough for Ditrina's swearing session! I'm sorry if Kurama was OOC! But I suck at writing! WAH! Although it's so damn fun, I have to admit I suck at it! I really do! Go away!*bursts into tears***

**Mishouri: Hey, did you forget that there's a vacation tomorrow?**

**Yusuke: Yeah…three days.**

**XX: YIPPEE!!!*jumps up and laughs madly***

**So, please R&R! I love you guys! **

**P.S. If you review, I'll include you in the credits…hehehehe…**

**Sorry for the lame chapter, but I had to write it at 12:00…like always…**


	20. Ending the fight

**Disclaimer: Owning YYH would make my day…**

**Okay…this took a long time,(my stupid computer keeps on breaking off from the Internet) but we're almost finished! Yes! Hahaha! Warning: This chapter will be lame beyond comparison, so brace yourselves!**

**Okay, so here we go!**

**The lame ending chapter (I have no more inspiration for names! Flame me if you want to…)**

Yusuke ducked as more claws flew over his head.

_Dammit! Mishouri can get a whole lot more annoying when she's possessed._

He didn't really know what to do, so he jumped around trying not to get hit.

"Yusuke?"

"Huh?"

Yusuke looked to his right to see Kurama standing there.

"Yeah?"

"Help me with something…"

"What?"

"I have an idea."

…

_This had better work, fox boy!_ Yusuke thought to himself. _If it doesn't, I will personally kill you._

"SWORD SWIPE!"_ Whoosh_!

"Hey, Ditrina, heads up!" Yusuke threw a spirit gun in her direction just as she turned her head.

She dodged, and the spirit gun headed on.

"YIKES!" Kuwabara exclaimed as it headed towards him. He swung at it with his spirit sword as if swatting a bug away and something rather unexpected happened.

The sword stuck onto the giant ball of energy, and it bent suddenly, swirling around the ball of energy. Kuwabara was so surprised he let go of his sword.

Hiei had seen the energy out of the corner of his eye, and Yusuke bet he had been using telepathy, because he smirked and let a Black Dragon loose. The dragon chased after the energy ball and eventually caught up with it.

Now the ball of energy was glowing blue, black and orange. Hiei was smirking, Kuwabara was muttering: "I didn't know that Urameshi could do that." And Yusuke was thinking that it was lucky that the plan had worked so far.

So far, so good.

Only the last part of it left.

Kurama wasn't doing too well. He had a few cuts from where Jinmao's Sword Swipes had nicked him, and was dog-tired.

"So, tired? I can put a stop to that." Jinmao snickered as he sent another attack towards Kurama.

Kurama dodged narrowly, and noticed the big ball of energy.

_Yes. Yusuke managed it._

Kurama summoned one of the most powerful Death Plants he could, using the last of his energy.

Jinmao's grin became wider: "Losing hope, aren't we?"

"KURAMA! DAMN IT, THE ENERGY IS GONNA HIT YOU!"

_My plans exactly, Yusuke. _

Kurama closed his eyes and felt a huge amount of Ki hit him.

Biting on his lip hard, he channeled the energy to the plant.

Jinmao was shocked. Beyond shocked. How had the fox done this to him?

He barely had time to ponder that one before the plant filled with energy struck him.

Yusuke avoided looking at the rather graphic scene that was going on and made his way to Kurama.

"Kurama!"

He was alive at least, but not by much. There was a small smile on his face.

"Damn it Kurama…you're an idiot, did anyone tell you that?"

He chuckled a bit.

"At least…the potion will wear off now…right?"

At that point, weeks of fatigue took a toll, and Kurama fainted.

Yusuke rolled his eyes and sat on the ground.

"Why do I get the feeling that there are a lot more love-struck idiots around then there used to be?" he muttered to himself.

**YES! IT WAS LAME! IT WAS UNBELIEVABLY LAME, EVEN FOR A STARTER LIKE ME! I SUCK! WAH!*runs off crying***

**Yusuke:*sweatdrop* Why the hell was I kinda OOC?**

**Hiei:*still smirking***

**Kurama:*standing around looking hot (he always does)***

**Kuwabara:*still wondering what just happened***

**Mishouri:*running around* I'M FREEEEEEE!!!**

**Heh…review, please? And please stick with me for the last chapter…there WILL be a sequel despite the evident lack of support…I'm simply in LOVE with my genius story!*grins and ducks as tomatoes fly***


	21. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: XX: Must I say it?**

**Yusuke:*points finger at XX and forms Spirit gun***

**XX:*gulp* Okay! I don't own it!**

**Okay, now…let's finish this last, last chapter first, 'kay? Thanks.**

A new start

Youko and Mayli stood at the school gate, facing each other.

"So, this is it. We can let them take over from here."

Youko nodded.

"I always wanted to spend some more time with you."

"Well, now we have all the time in the world. At least a few more centuries."

"But knowing Mishouri, she'll get into a lot of trouble. She was always a trouble magnet. Especially with Kurama. Wow, all your identities are making me dizzy."

"Don't worry. Even if you two get into big trouble, we'll pull you out."

"Really?" Mayli tilted her head.

"Well, after all, what is the name 'King of Thieves' for? I can get out of ANY trouble, Youko smirked.

"Hey, you two! Enough talking? Wanna go somewhere?"

The two demons faded back into their human forms, and turned to face Yusuke.

"Of course, Yusuke." Kurama said with a glint in his eye.

"Yeah, we'd love to go and have some fun." Mishouri grinned.

"Well, we're going to Grandma's temple to have fun. Lotsa fun." Yusuke smiling cunningly.

That extracted an evil smile.

"Duh, Yusuke, when do we _not_ have fun with you?"

Somehow, Yusuke had a bad feeling about this.

END

**Kuwabara: Geez, Urameshi, what happened next?**

**Yusuke:*grumbles***

**Mishouri: Then we went to Genkai's, played poker, and kicked Yusuke out of the room for cheating.**

**Yusuke: My butt hurt for days after.**

**XX: Yes, yes, never anger the OCs of moi! Muahahahahahaha!**

**Mishouri:*sweetly sidling up to Yusuke* Yusuke?*in a voice sweeter then honey***

**Yusuke: *grins evilly* Yeah?**

**Mishouri: I feel the sudden urge to kick your ass!*kicks his ass as XX runs around with the thank-you notes she wrote to all her reviewers:**

**Okay, first I might do something else before the sequel. A one-shot? A parody? You choose.**

**Many people have been reading! Muahahahahahaha! But a lot are lurkers, and I can't write thank-you notes to them because I keep on forgetting their names. Heh, maybe you guys should write SOMETHING so you can get into the credits. Ho ho ho ho.**

**Kurama:*appears* XX?**

**XX: Hm?**

**Kurama:*points* They're burning your stash of lollipops.**

**XX: WHAT?!?*runs over, yells over shoulder* You do the credits for me!**

**Kurama:*sweatdrop* All right, I'll do it. *clears throat, picks up little card***

"**Firstly, I would like to thank ****Death101- Fox Version. You helped A LOT! I mean, you reviewed almost every single chapter! I was SHOCKED! I mean, everybody else was either lurking or submitting only like, one review and you sent me TWENTY! Twenty-one if you count the one you're probably going to submit to this chapter. I have to admit, I usually have no patience to do that. So although you're not my first reviewer, you're still reviewing and the first person isn't…although it did give me a certain amount of satisfaction that it wasn't just one person reviewing. So, thanks a lot!"**

"**Next. There's xEpIcXxfAiLx. You did my first two reviews, and I'm thankful for that. If you're there, I just want to thank you for that fuzzy, happy feeling that somebody actually reviewed! Heh. So thanks."**

"**And then who? kitsunkuruoshii. Okay, that was a bit short for a review, but it cheered me up a bit that not only two people were looking at my lame fanfiction. Thanks all the same."**

"**Last but not least, Izzy-The-Fox-Girl. Hahaha, you reviewed in the nineteenth chapter. That's when I began to realize that there were more than three or four people waiting for an update. I'm SO sorry that Chapter Twenty was so slow; it's just that when I really realize I should update, the wireless stops working, and I have to use the computer VERY close to my parents. Very unfortunate."**

**Kurama:*stops as XX suddenly comes back with a lollipop in her hand***

**XX:*sniffles and starts to cry***

**Everyone: That's all! R&R!**

**P.S: I have this bad habit: I never edit. I'm too lazy. Heh…so just try to skip over parts you don't like. Thanks.**


End file.
